Marshall D Teach y 27 pasteles de cereza
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Serie de one shots de uno de los personajes de los personajes más odiados y su tripulación de rufianes: ¡Marshall D. Teach! Básicamente piratas haciendo cosas piratas y siendo vagos. One Piece pertenece a E. Oda.
1. A: Apuesta

Bien, decidí hacer este fanfic para rendirle tributo al anti-husbando menos querido de todo el fandom y a su tripulación: Barbanegra. Son una serie de one shots de diversos géneros (comedia, drama, etc.) y no son precisamente lineales.

Que disfruten este fanfic.

XXXX

Apuestas

Gild Tesoro se deleitaba mientras veía por las cámaras de seguridad a Marshall D. Teach, alias Barbanegra, apostar cientos y cientos de berries en sus juegos de azar. Ronda tras ronda tras ronda, sin importar si ganaba o perdía, seguía apostando. Obviamente iba a seguir con sus apuestas, pues era un hombre muy poderoso y por ende rico, e incluso de no serlo bastaba con una palmada de su mano para hundir su isla en caso de que perdiera. Gild pensó por un rato. ¿Valdría la pena estafar a un Emperador Pirata? La recompensa que daban por Teach era millonaria y si bien dinero no le faltaba recibirla no le caería mal. Después de todo ya había estafado a los Sombreros de Paja y estaba a punto de ejecutar a Ronrona Zoro. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser escalar las cosas y atrapar al mismísimo Barbanegra? Tenía que meditarlo, pues por un lado Teach era un monstruo difícil de vencer y difícilmente sus capitanes se lo iban a perdonar, pero por otro Teach parecía un hombre crédulo, por lo que estafarlo no parecía mala idea.

Tesoro sonrió discretamente al ver como Teach volvía a apostar cien mil berries en la ruleta, confiado en que la fortuna estaba de su lado. Volteó a ver otro lado de su monitor y pudo contemplar a Catarina Devon, la capitana del sexto barco de Barabnegra quien se encontraba en uno de su tiendas de ropa probándose uno y otro vestido, comprándolos compulsivamente y pidiendo descuento a la empleada de la tienda, quien aterrada por la reputación de Devon e intimidada por su estatura le hacia valido cada uno de sus caprichos.

Gild frunció el seño, Devon a parte de malvada, era una mujer físicamente repulsiva, su presencia contrastaba la perfección de las demás mujeres del lugar y a sus edecanes, arruinando la apariencia de belleza perfecta de su negocio. Aunque tenía que admitir que la pirata tenía una figura envidiable, cintura pequeña, nalgas redondas y un gigantesco pero exquisito busto. Pensó que si ella tan solo hubiera tenido las mismas facciones femeninas de Stella y buen corte de cabello su belleza dejaría en ridículo incluso a Boa Hancock. Y mientras pensaba en Stella vio algo inaudito en la pantalla que mostraba a Devon. ¡Su ropa había desaparecido! Obviamente la gente dentro de la tienda huyo aterrada, salvo por un par de pervertidos de muy mal gusto determinados a ver la intimidad de la pirata, cuya cara mostraba una expresión de confusión y vergüenza. Tesoro gritó, el cuerpo de Devon era escultural pero su rostro lo arruinaba todo. Tesoro temió la violenta reacción que pudiera tener Devon ante esa humillación, sin embargo ella contrario a lo que se esperaría mantuvo su compostura y se puso uno de los conjuntos de ropa que había comprado anteriormente, tras lo cual soltó una carcajada y se largó sin pagar un centavo. Gild Tesoro suspiró, contento de que aquel altercado no hubiera acabado en una masacre.

Gild volvió a ver el monitor donde estaba Teach y la ruleta, sin embargo, Teach había desaparecido. Tesoro comenzó a buscar confundido a Teach por las cámaras, pero no vio rastros de nada, ni siquiera de su nave. Tampoco pudo ver a Devon, sintiéndose enojado con el escandalo publico que había hecho. Sin embargo eligió no concentrarse más en el asunto, después de todo estaba a muy pocas horas de la ejecución de uno de los Sombreros de Paja, no podía dejar que aquel hipotético plan de estafar a Teach le arruinara la noche.

Mientras tanto, en un barco invisible Teach, Devo y Shiliew conversaban respecto a su estadía en aquella isla de entretenimiento. El cuerpo de Absablom también los acompañaba, siendo limpiado por Devon, quien quería añadirlo a su colección de taxidermia humana, para dar variedad a tantos cuerpos femeninos que allí colgaban.

\- No pensé que fueras a tardar tan poco en posesionarte de la Suke Suke no mi, me imaginé que tendríamos que esperar más tiempo.- dijo Teach mientras comía uno de sus pays de cereza.

\- Ese periodista era un idiota. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue afirmar que yo estaba disponible para una entrevista y el estúpido vino a mi sin dudarlo. Era un tipo realmente patético. – contestó Shiryu.

\- ¿Era necesario desaparecer mi ropa como método distractor?- preguntó Devon quien seguía enojada con Shiliew y su ¨broma¨.

\- Bueno, Shiliew y yo hicimos una apuesta. –contestó Teach sonriendo- Si estabas depilada yo ganaba 1000 berris y sino Shiliew era quien se los quedaría. Afortunadamente pude ganar los 1000 berris de Shiliew. ¡Zehahaha!

Devon pese a no sentirse de todo satisfecha con la explicación sonrió al ver como se avergonzaba Shiliew ante su derrota y le entregaba un fajo de berris a su almirante. El muy imbécil merecía perder por pervertido.


	2. B: Bisexualidad

Bisexualidad

Había sido un día muy difícil para los piratas de Barbanegra, pues pese a haber empleado a su primer, segundo, quinto y sexto barco la batalla contra los hombres a cargo de Charlotte Katakuri a mar abierto, todo había terminado en una vergonzosa retirada para salvar su pellejo. Pero pese a la aparente derrota que habían sufrido, se habían logrado posesionarse de una buena cantidad de joyas, frutas del diablo y dinero del cargamento de Katakuri, eso sin contar con baúles enteros de golosinas las cuales habían sido preparadas por los chefs mas experimentados del mundo solo para satisfacer el exigente paladar de Charlotte Linlin. Teach soltó una carcajada al imaginarse al consentido de Linlin teniendo que explicar a su histérica madre que el mismísimo Barbanegra le habían robado la mayor parte de su cargamento y la enorme paliza que Linlin le iba a dar a su hijo por incompetente. Hacer enojar a un miembro de la familia Charlotte era definitivamente un motivo de orgullo para Teach quien estaba decidido a usar el botín de ese combate como una escusa para festejar con su tripulación, embriagarse y atragantarse con los postres robados de Linlin. El resto de sus hombres parecieron entender su idea, pues antes que Teach dijera algo ya tenia a la mayoría de sus hombres festejando en la isla en la que habían anclado. Teach sonrió al ver que Catarina Devon y Jesus Burgess pese a verse desgastados por el combate parecían disfrutar de la bebida y la fiesta. Sin embargo pudo sentir que faltaba alguien: ni Laffite ni Shiliew estaban a la vista, por lo que supuso que lo mejor seria buscarlos para ofrecerles algo de los caramelos que le acababan de robar a Linlin. Burgess cansado del bullicio de la fiesta acompaño a Teach a buscarlos dentro del quinto barco.

\- Me pregunto donde estarán esos dos. Se están perdiendo lo mejor.- comentó Teach en voz alta mientras se adentraba al interior barco. Teach sospecho que Laffite debía estar en su camarote, elaborando un nuevo mapa o trazando posibles rutas, mientras que Shiliew por su parte seguramente estaría ya sea en su barco o bien haciendo uso de sus poderes para espiar los baños femeninos o algún otro lugar inapropiado. Finalmente se topó con la puerta del camarote de Laffitte la cual curiosamente estaba cerrada. Teach dudo un poco en entrar, por lo general Laffitte no dejaba su puerta cerrada. Quizá estuviera ocupado o haciendo un mapa o arreglando su maquillaje corrido tras la ardua pelea contra Katakuri, sin embargo el Almirante de los Piratas de Barbanegra no consideraba que eso fuera una buena escusa para no participar en la celebración, después de todo a Laffitte le encantaban las paletas de caramelo, el licor y la comida dulce, sería absurdo que se perdiera de los deliciosos postres que le habían arrebatado a los Piratas de Big Mom. Teach ignoró la cerradura la cual simplemente rompió con sus manos entrando por la fuerza a la habitación de Laffitte.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡Ven a festejar con nosotros Laffitte! ¡Este botín también es…- la voz de Marshall D. Teach se cortó el seco después de ver ante sus ojos una escena inaudita. Frente a el se encontraba Laffitte en su cama con el torso descubierto y pantalones desabotonados besando y acariciando apasionadamente el cuerpo de otro hombre cuyo tórax y cuello desnudo estaban estampados de marcas de lápiz labial hechas por el navegante. A Teach no le sorprendía el hecho de que Laffitte tuviera encuentros con otros hombres, desde un principió supo que Laffitte era gay y pese a todas las fechorías y crímenes que había hecho Marshall D. Teach no era un hombre particularmente homofóbico, pues para el la sexualidad era lo de menos a la hora de seguir los sueños y mientras que Laffitte tuviera ambición y fuera útil era digno de todo su respeto. Sin embargo Teach estaba pasmado al reconocer a aquel otro hombre acurrucado en la cama de Laffitte.

\- ¿Shiliew? ¿Eres tu?- preguntó Teach torpemente.

\- ¿Hay algún problema Almirante?- preguntó el espadachín, tratando de sonar cordial pero con un semblante claramente malhumorado.

Teach no supo que decir. Técnicamente no había ningún problema, el jamás había puesto ley alguna que prohibiera a sus hombres tener cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos, incluso si ambos eran hombres y capitanes de barco. Sin embargo jamás imaginó que algo así en verdad pasaría. Y menos aún que Shiliew sería parte de eso. Teach recordaba perfectamente a Shiliew entrando y saliendo de burdeles, pasando rato en mujeres de todo tipo y era sabido que desde que el había adquirido la Suke-suke no mi no había baño o vestidor femenino que estuviera a salvo del ex carcelero de Impel Down. Burgess quien había seguido discretamente a Teach dentro del barco tampoco podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Teach pensó que seguramente todo eso tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, o bien Devon usando sus poderes de transformación para disfrazarse de Laffitte con propósitos obscenos. Sin embargo la teoría de Barbanegra quedo descartada en el momento que vio a Devon aproximarse al interior del barco, cargando consigo una gran botella de licor dulce de la cual había estado tomando durante toda esa fiesta.

\- ¡Hey, Laffi! Ven con nosotros, no seas amargado tenemos licor de sobra y además…- Devon soltó la botella de licor ver ante sus ojos la inusual escena que se desenvolvía en el cuarto de Laffitte, pegando un agudo y femenino grito. Solo fue gracias a los fuertes brazos de Burgess que la capitana del sexto barco no se desmayó y calló al suelo.

\- ¡Madre mía, Shiliew! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- inquirió Devón claramente afectada por la escena que había visto.

Shiliew frunció el seño y se sonrojó avergonzado, mientras que Laffitte solo sonrió discretamente, mientras que se volvía a abrochar sus pantalones, silbando una canción clásica como si nada. Shiliew lo imitó, pero en vez de sonreír y tararear alegremente, mantuvo su característico semblante malhumorado y una expresión de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo perra?- contestó Shiliew a Caterina de forma grosera y desafiante.

El ambiente tenso daba la impresión que en cualquier segundo se podía desatar una batalla y el hecho de que Shiliew tuviera a su arma al lado no hacia mas que empeorar las cosas. Hubo un silencio incomodo, siendo solo interrumpido por los silbidos de Laffitte, quien actuaba como si el no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto. Teach fue el que, después de un buen rato se atrevió a romper el silencio.

\- Entonces ustedes…

\- No es algo serio lo que mantenemos, si es lo que quieres saber, mi almirante.- contestó Laffitte- Esta vida es corta y no me parece justo que nos neguemos ningún placer.

\- Esto no es nada que no haya hecho antes. Además no veo porque comenzar a festejar en público nuestra derrota contra Charlotte Linlin.- comentó Shiliew quien pese a su visible mal humor había vuelto a encender otro de sus puros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces has cogido con otros hombres antes? – exclamó Burgess sorprendido.

\- Si.- contestó secamente Shiliew- ¿Algún problema?

\- ¡Zehaha! No hay problema, Shiliew. No tengo inconveniente con nada de eso. – contestó Barbanegra tranquilo tras saber que lo que estaba pasando no era producto de sus alucinaciones o alguna broma pesada de Devon.

\- Un momento, si tu eres gay… ¿Qué rayos haces en los burdeles y porque te la pasas espiando los baños femeninos?- preguntó Devon enojada.

\- No soy gay.- dijo Shiliew frunciendo el seño.

\- ¿Entonces que estabas haciendo con Laffitte?- preguntó Burgess ingenuamente.

\- Creo que todos ya sabemos que estaba haciendo conmigo.- dijo Laffitte sin perder su característica calma.

\- ¿Entonces eres gay?- interrogó Caterina perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Soy bisexual! ¡Cojo con mujeres, cojo con hombres y te cojería a ti si no fueras una maldita bruja!

\- ¡Muruujujuju! No tienes porque ser tan amargado, después de todo creo que estamos en la misma página. – dijo Caterina relajándose un poco.

\- La diferencia es que yo no decapito a cada puta que me tiro. - contestó Shiliew fastidiado por los comentarios de Catarina.

\- Bueno, bueno. Regresando al grano… si eres bisexual entonces dime ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes para espiar los baños masculinos también? – preguntó Teach viendo a los ojos de Shiliew directamente.

\- Creo que no hay necesidad de eso, mi almirante.- contestó Shiliew lleno de pena ajena.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué no hay necesidad de eso? ¿No te gustan acaso también los hom…- Teach se calló en seco al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba siendo la pregunta que estaba formulando- Oh, ya veo… ¡Que fortuna poder encontrar el amor dentro del mismo vestidor! Zehahaha!- contestó Teach avergonzado por su propia estupidez.

Shiliew no comento nada al respecto, quedándose viendo fijamente a su almirante sin soltar su puro de la boca. En momentos así se preguntaba como diablos es que Marshall D. Teach se había convertido en un Emperador Pirata.

XXXXX

Bien mi segundo capítulo. El objetivo de este fanfiction va a ser que cada capítulo sea una palabra con la inicial de cada una de las 27 letras del alfabeto hispano (A de apuestas, B de bisexualidad, etc.), de allí su título. Ahora que salí de vacaciones y tengo tiempo podré actualizar este fanfic y los demás más seguido por un par de meses. ¡Yey!

La verdad es un poco raro (pero increíblemente divertido) escribir este fanfic, pues estoy escribiendo de personajes muy inmorales, viles y traicioneros, los cuales son justamente odiados por el 99% del fandom, pero al mismo tiempo les estoy tratando de dar otra faceta más humana que a menudo la mayoría de los escritores de fanfics olvidan.

Muchas gracias a Monnies y Rossliequart por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho. ¡Les mando saludos y un abrazo enorme! 3


	3. C: Cirugía

Cirugía

Law despertó sintiéndose algo mareado. Pudo reconocer que estaba en el interior de algún cuarto de enfermería de un barco (sabía que el barco estaba en marcha por la sensación de vaivén de las olas) con un gran espejo frente a el. No recordaba con exactitud lo ocurrido antes de perder la conciencia. Estaba seguro de haber anclado en una isla cercana al Calm Belt y haber llegado junto a Bepo, Jean Bart e Ikakku a comprar medicamentos a un tipo de farmacia clandestina donde muchos piratas, criminales y contrabandistas se suministraban usualmente. Sin embargo el resto de su mente no lograba hilar los hechos ocurridos. Súbitamente Law volteó a ver a su muñeca, descubriéndola atada a esposas de piedra marina. Law entró en pánico. El era parte del sistema Shichibukai, el gobierno no podía apresarlo. Sin embargo no había mucha gente aparte del gobierno, los habitantes de Wano y de los demás Shichibukai que poseyera esa clase de instrumentos, a excepción de los Cuatro Emperadores piratas claro. A Law se le abrió la mente y recordó lo que había pasado. Sintió pánico al recordar su fatídico encuentro reciente con uno de los piratas más temidos del mundo y se estremeció al pensar que el estuviera siendo preso de aquel nefasto hombre.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡Que placer tenerte con nosotros Trafaglar Law! ¿Qué me cuentas algún nuevo plan de vida?- preguntó Barbanegra quien acababa de hacer acto de presencia en aquel horrible sitio donde Law se encontraba encadenado.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué hiciste con mi tripulación?- preguntó Law tratando de mantener la calma.

\- ¡Zehahaha! Tu tripulación esta sana y salva por ahora. Pero eso podría cambiar si te rehusaras a cooperar con mi tripulación.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó nerviosamente Law. Pronto el médico pudo ver como por la puerta de aquella habitación entraba un débil y pálido hombre a caballo el cual reconoció al instante.

\- Hola Law, han pasado años sin vernos. ¿Qué te parece ayudarnos con tu habilidad de cirujano a hacer a nuestra tripulación más fuerte?- preguntó Doc Q sin dejar de agarrarse firmemente de su caballo.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No voy a practicarte a tu horrible capitán la cirugía de la juventud eterna, ni lo pienses!- dijo Law firmemente.

\- Almirante. Yo soy un almirante.- aclaró Barbanegra- Un momento… ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?- preguntó Barbanegra intrigado.

\- Claro que si nos conocemos.- dijo Doc Q sonriendo- Estudiamos en la misma facultad de medicina, la Real Escuela Médica de Minion. Éramos amigos muy buenos…

\- ¿Amigos? ¡Tu solo me hablabas para copiar mis apuntes!- interrumpió Law indignado.

\- Vamos, ambos nos la pasábamos muy bien y hacíamos equipo casi siempre.

\- ¡Hacíamos equipo solo porque el profesor de anatomía dijo que era obligación de los que tuvieran mejor promedio ayudáramos a quienes estaban fallando en clases! ¡Y tu faltabas la mayoría de las clases! Además te la pasabas drogándote en el patio, acosabas a las estudiantes de primer semestre, comías manzanas mientras daban cátedra y tu caballo ensuciaba todos lados. ¡El único buen recuerdo que tengo de ti fue el día que te expulsaron! –gritó Law.

\- A ti también te expulsaron Law…

\- ¡Si, pero eso fue por ser pirata! ¡No un maldito vago incompetente!

\- Bien, bien el pasado en el pasado. Ahora hay que enfocarnos en el presente Law. Verás mi almirante no esta interesado en la cirugía de la juventud eterna.

\- ¿Entonces que diablos quieren?- interrogó el médico enfadado.

Barbanegra solo se río de la desesperación de Law y procedió a dar una explicación.

\- Verás, Law. Como te habrás dado cuenta yo no soy el hombre más atractivo del mundo, tengo nariz muy prominente, me faltan algunos dientes y tengo algo de sobrepeso…

\- Mas bien obesidad mórbida.-interrumpió Law.

\- Si, bueno. El punto es que eso no es atractivo para la mayoría de las personas. Y tal vez eso no sería problema de no ser porque el resto de los capitanes titánicos de mi tripulación se encuentra en un estado parecido.

\- ¿Gordos?- preguntó Law.

\- ¡No! ¡Feos! Simplemente basta con ver la cara de Vasco, gordo rechoncho y narigón. O Shiliew y su mentón gigante. ¡Y Catarina con su rostro hombruno, arrugado y su horrible nariz de bruja! Ni hablar de Doc Q, que solamente es unos pocos años mayor que tu y se ve como un ancianito desnutrido y adicto al crack. El resto, no están tan mal, pero es solo porque me he acostumbrado a su fealdad con los años, pero bajo otras circunstancias simplemente los tiraría por la borda.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Como te atreves a decir algo así de tu tripulación, cerdo inmundo! ¡Triar al mar a alguien por su apariencia física es inmoral y aberrante! ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?

\- Zehahaha… es solo una broma Law.- dijo Barbanegra- Pero el punto es que nuestra tripulación necesita un cirujano plástico profesional y por lo que he escuchado tu cumples perfectamente con el perfil que buscamos. Hazme lucir como un galán y te dejaré libre a ti y tu tripulación, e incluso si me ayudas te daré mi protección y un obsequio muy especial.

Law se sintió intrigado por la mención de dicho obsequio, pues por el tono que hablaba Barbanegra daba la impresión que era algo muy valioso y especial.

\- ¿De qué clase de obsequio estamos hablando?- preguntó Law.

\- ¡Catarina, Shiliew, Vasco! ¡Tráiganlo ante el Cirujano de la Muerte para que vea que nuestra oferta es en serio!- ordenó Barbanegra.

Law pudo ver con sus propios ojos como los hombres (y la mujer) de Barbanegra traían consigo encadenado en piedra marina a un hombre rubio de tres metros, cuyo característico abrigo rosa estaba empapado de sangre. Law lo reconoció en seguida.

\- ¡Quítenme las manos de encima, piratas mugrosos! ¡No saben con quien se meten!- gritaba desesperadamente Donquixote Doflamingo tratando de forcejear y quitarse las cadenas de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor cállate! ¡Todos sabemos quien eres imbécil!- respondió Catarina mientras que le propinaba un puntapié en la cabeza al pirata rubio.

\- ¿Ese es mi regalo? ¿Doflamingo?- dijo Law sorprendido.

\- ¡Zehahaha! Claro que es tuyo Law, Doflamingo es de tu propiedad ahora.- dijo Barbanegra.

\- ¿Propiedad yo? ¡Yo no soy un objeto! ¡Sácame de aquí en seguida, por favor te lo suplico Law!- chilló Doflamingo horrorizado. Al médico de los Piratas Heart le pareció irónico que un hombre que se había enriquecido vendiendo esclavos se quejara de ser cosificado de esa forma. Law ignoro las suplicas de Doflamingo y se dirigió a Barbanegra.

\- ¿Entonces puedo hacer lo que sea con Doflamingo?- preguntó Law a Barbanegra.

\- Lo que se te antoje, incluso matarlo.- contestó Barbanegra sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¡Por favor no le des ideas a Law! ¡No quiero morir!- gritó Doflamingo.

Law sonrió al escuchar los gritos de el hombre que había asesinado a Rocinante. ¨Música para mis oídos.¨ pensó el Cirujano de la Muerte complacido de ver a su archienemigo rogando por su vida.

\- Trato hecho.- dijo Law sin dudar ni un poco. Doflamingo gritó del miedo, siendo silenciado por otro puntapié de Catarina Devon.

\- Perfecto. ¿Cuándo iniciamos mi cirugía?- preguntó Barbanegra al médico. Law sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Si no le molesta podemos empezar ahora mismo, solo quíteme las esposas de piedra marina y le prometo que le daré ese abdomen de lavadero que tanto ha deseado. Y corregiré la nariz de Vasco por supuesto, el mentón de Shiliew y posiblemente la piel arrugada de Doc Q. Usted señorita Devon creo que tendrá que esperar a otra sesión.

\- No hay problema. Hay que ir de poco en poco en estas cosas.- comentó la pirata sonriendo malévolamente.

Law miró sádicamente a Doflamingo. La ansiada venganza de Law estaba a punto de ser concluida…

La cirugía fue un rotundo éxito. Barbanegra no dejaba de ver su nuevo cuerpo en el espejo. Abdomen plano y sonrisa perfecta, justo como le gustaba a las chicas. Doc Q, se veía varios años más joven con su nueva piel, la cual lucia un asombroso bronceado. Vasco pese a no haber sufrido un cambio tan radical estaba contento con el tamaño nuevo de su nariz, mientras que Shiliew había optado por espetar junto a Devon a tener otra sesión con el cirujano para componer sus rostros. Law pese a su cansancio se dio tiempo de disfrutar la creación que había hecho y ver la cara de felicidad de sus pacientes. El resto de la tripulación de los Piratas de Heart también estaba allí, festejando su rencuentro con su capitán y el éxito que este había tenido durante las cirugías que hizo.

Mientras que todos festejaban al fondo de la habitación yacía encadenado en piedra marina un hombre obeso, de piel pálida y arrugada, con muchos dientes caídos y una enorme nariz en forma de salchicha. Aquel hombre apenas podía mantener su conciencia, pues estaba atormentado por la humillación a la que lo habían sometido. El único rastro de belleza que se mantenía más o menos igual en aquel hombre era su cabellera rubia y su elegante ropa rosa, la cual muy apenas podía entrar dentro de su ahora obeso cuerpo. Donquixote Doflamingo, había sufrido la más fatal de sus derrotas, siendo desfigurado por el mismo cirujano de la muerte.

\- Se arrepentirán… mi familia me buscara y si ellos no llegaran, Kaido vendrá por ustedes… yo me vengaré.- decía el Shichibukai a Law lleno de furia, humillación e impotencia.

Law solamente soltó una carcajada sádica y volteó a ver a Doflamingo con condescendencia.

\- Yo estoy bajo la protección del futuro Rey de los Piratas. Kaido es un patán alcohólico de la vieja era. Ese vago se ahogara en sake antes que venir a salvar tu gordo y apestoso trasero. Y dime… ¿Tu crees que tu disfuncional familia te reconocería así? Gordo, chimuelo, narigón y con piel de anciano.- dijo Law sonriendo a Doflamingo de forma cruel.

Trafalgar Water D. Law jamás pensó que su venganza se completaría así, pero el hecho de que esta se hubiera cumplido de forma inesperada la hacia aún más dulce.

\- ¡Bepo, Penguin! ¡Encadenen a este inútil y métanlo a la lancha inflable que saque en la lotería de la kermes navideña. ¡Dejen que se lo lleve el mar a la deriva!

Ambos piratas cumplieron las ordenes de Law, llevándose a un horrorizado Donquixote a su horrible destino, mientras que gritaba y trataba de rogar por su vida.

Ambas tripulaciones se reunieron para ver el descenso de Doflamingo al mar, riendo y vitoreando al ver al antiguo noble mundial rogando por su vida.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Dressrosa esta a poca distancia de aquí! ¡Todos te verán y te ayudaran en seguida!- gritó Barbanegra al hombre del bote inflable que se alejaba cada vez más entre las olas. Ninguno de los presentes sabía a ciencia cierta si eso había sido un buen deseo, sarcasmo, una recomendación o bien el almirante riéndose de las desgracias ajenas como siempre.

\- ¿No te preocupa haber posiblemente perdido tu titulo de Shichibukai? -preguntó Shiliew a Law.

\- El título era un medio para un fin. Mi fin era vengarme de Doflamingo y ahora que mi venganza esta hecha ya no lo requiero.

\- Parece una decisión acertada de tu parte.- dijo Shiliew sonriendo- Igualmente espero que en un futuro me puedas dar un rostro un poco más agraciado también. No me gusta admitirlo, pero mi nariz y mi mentón me han hecho blanco de múltiples burlas. Me parecería atractivo tener un rostro parecido al de Mihawk o tal vez al de Ronrona Zoro.

\- ¡Oh! Pues a mi me encantaría el rostro de la sensual Boa Hancock si es posible o bien el de cualquier chica de mi colección.- dijo Devon a Law.

\- No se preocupen, sus rostros quedaran como si los hubiera esculpido un ángel…

XXXX

Bueno, bueno aquí mi tercer capítulo, aderezado con algo de humor negro y la participación de mi segundo pirata médico favorito (el primero es Chopper). Hice este fanfic como un ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Law hubiera hecho una alianza con otra tripulación? ¡Y esto fue lo que me resultó! También gran parte de este fanfic se me ocurrió por que hace algún tiempo leí en Tumblr a alguien decir que la razón por la que tanta gente odia a Brabanegra no es por que sea malo en si, sino porque el y su tripulación son terriblemente feos, mientras que a otros villanos igual de malvados (Kuro, Lucci, Crocodile o Doflamingo) les perdonan todo por ser guapos, pero de lo que estoy casi cien por ciento segura es que Barbanegra no tendría tanto odio si luciera como Robert Downey Jr.

Además quería hacer un fanfic donde Doc Q y Law interactuaran pues los dos son médicos de North Blue y de acuerdo con la wikia de OP la edad actual de Law es 26 años y la de Doc Q 28 y sin embargo el Doc ya se ve todo viejillo y acabado (aparentemente pertenecer a una tripulación de rufianes liderada por un gordo traicionero adicto al pay no ayuda al cutis).

Rosaliequart: Ellos dicen que solo son ¨amigos con beneficios¨, sin embargo el mayor beneficio que Shiliew y Laffitte pueden ofrecer es su fidelidad y amor absoluto )

Monnie´s: Me alegra que te este gustando mi nuevo proyecto.

Como siempre gracias a todos los que me leen y siguen mis fanfics, les deseo lo mejor.


	4. D: Duda

Duda

Marshall D. Teach pretendía ser un hombre seguro de si mismo, completamente libre de dudas o prejuicios que le impidieran actuar. El confiaba ciegamente en el destino y ante sus hombres jamás había dudado de sus propios planes. Sin embargo el no podía negar que era humano y que hubo una vez en la que el dudó de todo. Sus planes, su vida, el destino, incluso sus mismos sueños.

No fue aquella vez que el fue abandonado por aquellos que decían ser su familia ni aquella vez que los hipócritas de sus cuidadores se rieron de su sueño. No fue aquella vez cuando le tumbaron dos dientes y le rompieron la clavícula por tratar de robar un pedazo de pan cuando era un niño y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Tampoco fue la vez que el se enfrentó cara a cara con Portgas D. Ace, su antiguo comandante, ni cuando fue envenenado por el temible Magellan. Sorprendentemente tampoco fue en su batalla a muerte contra Edward Newgate, el hombre más fuerte del mundo conocido, quien por tantos años había dominado los mares. Ni siquiera en el momento, cuando a punto de ser asesinado por Newgate, Teach rogó clemencia.

El único momento de su vida en el que Marshal D. Teach dudo de si mismo fue cuando vio a Thatch con su fruta en la mano: la Yami Yami no Mi. No podía ser que Thatch la tuviera en sus manos. Esa fruta estaba destinada para el y para nadie más. ¿Y si el destino era falso? ¿Y si sus sueños no eran posibles? ¿Qué tal si Thatch era el elegido y el no? Después de todo dentro de la tripulación de Barbablanca quien encontraba una fruta era el que la consumía. Sin embargo ¿De verdad importaban las leyes del capitán? Teach no podía seguir dependiendo de esas leyes absurdas, esa se suponía que debía ser su era, no la de Barbablanca, Roger o cualquier otro vejestorio del pasado. Sin embargo, la sensación de ir contra corriente era difícil de manejar.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece lo que encontré Teach?- dijo Thatch a su compañero ignorando por completo el dilema mental en el que se encontraba envuelto.

Y fue en ese segundo en el que Teach supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No le tomó ni un segundo sacar su daga y clavársela en el pecho a Thatch, agarrando y comiéndose de un solo bocado la Yami Yami no Mi. Thatch no tuvo ni un minuto para gritar por auxilio, pues después de que Teach terminara su cometido este le apuñalo al cuello e inmediatamente después a su espalda, huyendo en una de las balsas de emergencia del Moby Dick, sin importarle en absoluto la muerte del comandante de la Cuarta División de Barbablanca.

Y desde esa fatídica y oscura noche Marshall D. Teach no volvió a tener ningún rastro de duda en su vida.

XXXXX

Bien mi cuarto capítulo está aquí. Decidí que este capítulo fuera drama en vez de comedia para darle variedad a los one shots y en contraste del anterior capítulo este fue bastante corto.

Monnie´s y Rosaliequart: Yo tampoco me los puedo imaginar muy bien como tipos guapos (en especial a Vasco Shot X_X), pero supongo que Teach tras la cirugía de Law se tuvo que haber visto más o menos como una fusión de Marco Antonio Solis y Jason Momoa, pero más narigón y moreno.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	5. E: Escabiosis

Escabiosis

Teach jamás había tenido cuidado alguno de su salud. Comía sin mesura, tomaba alcohol a todas horas, se desvelaba todas las noches ya sea yéndose de juerga o bien leyendo su preciados libros de historia y muy rara vez se lavaba a si mismo, al grado que aún conservaba sin estrenar varios de los jabones y botellas de champú que le había regalado Marco y Ace en sus viejos días como miembro de los piratas de Barbablanca.

La mayor parte de la tripulación parecía no tener comentarios al respecto, pues ellos solían tener hábitos iguales o peores (el hedor a tabaco de Shiliew y el constante estado de ebriedad de Shot hablaban por si solos). El único que se preocupaba realmente por esa vida tan desordenada que llevaba su capitán era Doc Q, quien pensaba que de seguir así Teach y sus sueños acabarían en la ruina, pues por mucho que el fuera un emperador pirata en el fondo seguía siendo un humano con un cuerpo frágil el cual fácilmente podía sucumbir a la enfermedad y morir.

Hubo una vez que trato de dialogar con Teach respecto a sus hábitos de salud mientras este preparaba la cena, sin embargo, dicho dialogo fue totalmente infructuoso.

\- Capitán… se que yo no soy la persona más indicada, pero usted me preocupa, sus hábitos alimenticios e higiénicos son… poco sanos. Se que la suerte lo ha favorecido, sin embargo no creo que sea buena idea que se exponga a enfermarse…

\- ¡Zehahaha! No te preocupes, esta cena que me he preparado a mi mismo es lo más saludable del mundo! Tiene frutas, proteína y carbohidratos, nada que haga daño.

\- Teach, ese pedazo de carne esta muy mal cocido, podría tener bacterias dañinas.- comentó el doctor preocupado.

\- A Shiliew le gusta así, no creo que sea malo.- dijo Teach sonriendo mientras apagaba las brazas donde se cocía aquel enorme y grasoso filete.

\- Lo se, pero el no es ningún experto en salud… no creo que sea buena idea. Además el pastel de cereza que hiciste tiene mucha azúcar, eso no puede ser bueno, el exceso de azúcar aumenta las posibilidades de sufrir diabetes y cáncer.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡Si eso fuera verdad Big Mom y toda su familia estarían muertos!- contestó Teach.

\- Big Mom es Big Mom, tu eres Barbanegra, si Big Mom se atraganta de cosas insalubres es su problema, tu no puedes descuidar tu salud así. Además estoy preocupado por la cantidad de licor que has tomado… no parece sano que bebas tanto, menos a esta hora.

\- Si, claro. Dile eso a Vasco Shot, el si que necesita tus consejos.

\- ¡Le he eso dicho a Vasco Shot mil veces y no me hace caso! ¡Por favor Capitán no me ignore!

\- ¿Qué me has dicho mil veces?- dijo Shot interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- ¡Que la cena esta lista! ¡Zehahaha!- contesto Teach felizmente, desviando el tema de conversación y dando un buen mordisco al gigantesco pastel de cereza que el había hecho.

Doc Q y Teach no volvieron a sacar el tema de la salud a relucir después de eso, pues era más que inútil. Teach seguía sin preocuparse de si mismo y por lo visto nadie más quería ayudarle a cambiar de hábitos.

Esta vida de desenfreno hubiera seguido libre de preocupaciones eternamente hasta que una mañana Teach fue despertado por la noche debido un picor horrible en la espalda. Teach trató de tranquilizarse, era solamente un poco de comezón inofensiva nada malo iba a pasarle. Sin embargo dicha comezón se fue acrecentando y extendiendo por su cuerpo, haciéndose cada vez más intensa, llegando a las manos pies y pecho. Teach mantuvo la compostura, seguramente con el tiempo se pasaría. Sin embargo no fue así, la comezón de su cuerpo no cesaba pesa a haber pasado ya un par de días e incluso le habían salido varias ronchas en el cuerpo, por lo que Teach siendo incapaz de ver remedio decidió acudir a Doc Q en medio de una tranquila noche de luna llena.

Doc Q examinó a Teach lentamente analizando las ronchas de la piel de su capitán escrupulosamente. El silencio inusual de Doc Q al revisar a Teach era incomodo y le daba un muy mal presentimiento al capitán. Jamás había sentido tanta comezón en la vida, por lo que supuso que era algo grave. ¿Qué tal si Doc Q tenía razón después de todo y sus malos hábitos lo estaban destruyendo? Sus consumo de alcohol excesivo, su adicción a los pays de cereza, sus noches de desvelo, literatura y juerga. Teach entró en pánico, pues recordó haber leído recientemente de un tipo de bacteria come carne, la cual había sido descubierta hacía pocos meses en el Nuevo Mundo. ¡Seguramente el filete a termino medio que comía habitualmente le había infectado de esa bacteria y por eso tenía comezón! ¡La bacteria se lo estaba comiendo vivo! Teach volteó a ver a Doc Q, cuyo semblante serio parecía algo afectado por su descubrimiento.

\- ¿Doc? ¿Qué me esta pasando?- preguntó Teach al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento capitán, aparentemente tienes escabiosis.- contestó Doc Q.

Teach no se contuvo y rompió a llorar mientras salía de la enfermería del barco corriendo, directo a su compartimiento. Su vida, sus sueños, todo arruinado por esa horrible enfermedad terminal. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella bacteria come carne le succionara la vida. Estaba tan arrepentido de todo, no dejaba de llorar y gritar como loco. Pronto sería su hora, tenía que enmendar sus asuntos para poder estar en paz consigo mismo y llegar al otro mundo, ya no como Rey de los Piratas en el infierno, sino como un pobre y arrepentido mendigo al cielo. Pese al ardor y dolor Teach agarró su Den Den Mushi y lo uso para llamar a quienes el pensaba que había ofendido.

\- ¿Aló? Habla Marco, yoi.

\- ¡Marco! ¡Soy Teach!- gritó el pirata llorando.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¡Maldito hijo de tu madre! ¿Qué carajos haces llamándome a estas horas asqueroso traidor parricida?

\- ¡Vengo a pedir perdón por todo! ¡Lo de Thatch, Ace y nuestro padre! ¡No debí matarlos! ¡Tampoco debí pelear contra ustedes, por favor perdóname!

\- ¡Y me lo dices ahora, pinche barrigón chimuelo!

\- ¡Tengo una enfermedad terminal y voy a morirme!

\- ¡Que bueno! ¡Ojala te mueras pronto, yoi!- concluyó Marco cortando la llamada telefónica al instante.

Teach volvió a hacer otra llamada.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Habla Magellan! ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

\- ¡Soy Marshall D. Teach! ¡Lamento haber sacado de prisión a todos esos tipos y haber dejado que se mataran entre si! ¡Por favor perdóneme!

\- ¿Qué rayos? ¡Seguro es una broma de mal gusto!- dijo Magellan cortando la llamada sin escuchar por completo la explicación de Teach.

Ni el mismo almirante de flota se salvo de las llamadas nocturnas de Teach.

\- Almirante de Flota Sakazuki a sus ordenes.

\- ¡Lamento haberlos traicionado y usado el sistema Shichibukai para entrar a Impel Down y robarme la fruta de Barbablanca! ¡Perdóneme!

\- ¡Basura pirata, déjeme dormir! ¡Lo único bueno que has hecho en toda tu vida es entregar al sucio hijo de Gol. D. Roger ante la justicia!

\- ¡Oh, Oda! ¿Yo también hice eso? Perdónenme por haber mandado a matar a Ace, no sabía lo que pasaría…¿Bueno? ¿Hola? ¿Aun sigue allí almirante de flota?

Tampoco Shanks.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Usted habla al pelirrojo Shanks! Si desea dejar un recado hable después del tono.

\- ¡Lamentó lo de tus cicatrices Shanks! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Te amo y te deseo lo mejor a ti y a todos los inútiles que te siguen!

Obviamente nadie de los Piratas del Pelirrojo se molestaría en checar el mensaje de Teach, sin embargo Teach no lo sabía ni le importaba, tener su conciencia limpia era lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos.

En algún lugar de la isla en la que los piratas de Barbanegra habían anclado, Devon se encontraba acechando las calles de la ciudad, esperando ver a alguna jovencita guapa que pudiera añadir a su colección. Aparentemente tenía en su mira a una voluptuosa chica gyojin de ojos grises y labios gruesos. Iba en tacones altos y algo ebria, seguramente tras salir de alguna discoteca o fiesta, por lo que Devon suponía que sería fácil atraparla y cortarle el cuello de un tajo. El hecho de que esa chica tuviera mayor fuerza física que las mujeres promedio no hacía mas que hacer su cacería más divertida. Sin embargo la cacería de Devon fue interrumpida por su Den Den Mushi portátil que empezó a hacer su típico ruidillo, alertando a la gyojin del peligro y haciéndola huir a toda prisa de Devon, quien contestó su Den Den velozmente.

\- ¡Ya le dije, yo no soy Phoebe! ¡La mate hace tres semanas y no planeo pagar sus deudas de WorldGoverment Express ni mucho menos las del Castillo de Fierrol! ¡Si me vuelven a hablar otra vez juro que voy a arrasar todo su maldito centro de atención a clientes y decapitar a todos los cretinos que se encuentren cerca!- gritó Devon enfadada.

\- ¡Devon, soy yo Teach! ¡Por favor perdóname por robar tu ropa interior y cambiarla por ron cuando estábamos en el reino de Ballywood!

\- ¿Capitán? ¿Por qué me dice eso a estas horas, esta bien?- preguntó Devon desconcertada.

\- ¡Voy a morir! ¡Tengo una bacteria come carne y me esta comiendo vivo! ¡Lo siento Devon! ¡Te amo, eres mi único amor! ¡Perdóname por no contártelo antes y pasármela con mujerzuelas y abrazando esa foto de Portgas D. Ace por las noches! ¡Te amo y eres la mujer mas pechugona que he conocido! - gritó Teach llorando antes de cortar y dejar a Devon desconcertada por su descubrimiento.

Van Auger por su parte estaba haciendo guardia en la cubierta del barco, y si bien se sentía bastante cansado, también se sentía agradecido de estar lejos de los ronquidos de el resto de la tripulación o el riesgo de ser aplastado por el gigantesco San Juan Wolf, sin embargo dicha paz le duro poco, pues su Den Den comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡Voy a morir! ¡Eres el mejor francotirador que he conocido, te amo como amigo y te pido perdón por haber roto tus lentes!

Auger se desconcertó por esa llamada, definitivamente al capitán se le había botado una tuerca de la cabeza.

Dentro del cuarto de hombres del Saber de Xebec todos estaban dormidos profundamente, hasta que el Den Den Mushi de Laffitte comenzó a sonar.

\- Hola, se comunica con Laffitte, navegante de los Piratas de Barbanegra, no lo olvide.- dijo con su característica voz amable.

\- Laffitte, mi fiel navegante… mis días están contados. Tengo una enfermedad terminal, moriré pronto gracias a una bacteria come carne y quiero pedir perdón por todo. Recuerda que eres el mejor navegante que he conocido. Diles al resto de la tripulación que voy a ir a vivir como monje a las montañas para pagar mis pecados. ¡Perdóname por haberme comido tu brillo labial cuando estaba ebrio y haber pisado tus zapatos de claqué nuevos!

\- ¿Capitán está bien?

\- No, no lo estoy. Comunícame con Shiliew, necesito hablarle y oír su voz.

\- Aguarde capitán.- dijo Laffitte claramente incomodo con la idea de despertar a Shiliew. Shiliew fue despertado por Laffitte, contestando a Teach de mala gana.

\- Umm… son las tres de la mañana, Teach. ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?- preguntó Shiliew quien seguía adormilado y de muy mal humor.

\- Perdón por haber perdido tu encendedor, no era mi intención perderlo. Tengo una enfermedad terminal y voy a morir muy pronto. Tenías razón, esta vida de piratería es una basura y ahora que tengo mis días contados iré a hacer la caridad y agonizar en el bosque. Nunca dejare de agradecerte por salvarme la vida Shiliew, te deseo lo mejor a ti y a todos.- concluyó Teach antes de colgar.

\- ¿Qué dijo el capitán?- preguntó San Juan Wolf algo preocupado.

\- No es nada, el tiene una enfermedad terminal y está a punto de morirse. Vuelve a dormir…- contestó Shiliew sin pensar mucho en su respuesta, pero tras un breve lapso de tiempo las palabras de Teach le hicieron sentido en su mente.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡El capitán va a morirse!- gritó Shiliew, quien acababa de darse cuenta de la magnitud de la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- ¿Significa que puedo ser el nuevo capitán?- preguntó Pizarro.

\- ¡Oh, cállate! Esto es algo serio.- contestó Jesús a Pizarro, jalando de sus bigotes violentamente.

\- Hay que dirigirnos a su compartimiento y preguntarle que diablos le pasa, lo más probable es que solo este jugando con nosotros.- dijo Shiliew marchando al compartimiento del capitán de forma rápida. El resto de la tripulación lo siguió, encontrándose en el marco de su puerta a Devon y Auger, quienes tenían una expresión sorprendida ante la conmoción que se estaba desatando.

\- ¿A ustedes también les llamó?- preguntó Devon.

\- Si, dijo que se iba a morir y se oía algo inquieto. – contestó Laffitte.

\- Hay que llamarlo, tal vez sea una broma pesada…- comentó Auger desconfiado.

Pero antes de saber algo más del almirante este hizo acto de presencia ante todos, con la piel cubierta de ronchas, vestido de una túnica blanca y sin ninguna de sus joyas o armas a la vista.

\- ¡Esto es el fin de mi vida! ¡Iré a regalarle mis tesoros a los pobres e indigentes, tras lo cual me aplicare la eutanasia para evitar mi dolor!- gritó Teach llorando.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Danos los tesoros a nosotros! ¿Qué han hecho los indigentes por nosotros?- gritó Pizarro indignado.

\- Mis nakamas, ayer quería ser el rey del infierno, hoy busco ser esclavo en el cielo. He sido iluminado y el viejo Marshall D. Teach a muerto junto a sus sueños. A partir de hoy buscare la iluminación espiritual y sanare a quienes he ofendido.

\- ¿Capitán, esta drogado? ¿Necesita ayuda?- preguntó Jesús claramente preocupado.

\- No, Doc Q me ha dicho todo… esta enfermedad no tiene remedio, la bacteria come carne me destruirá los órganos y moriré al poco tiempo. Ahora déjenme partir a mi nueva vida de reformación de conciencia, les agradezco todo. Y si alguno de ustedes llega a ver a Monkey D. Luffy, díganle que…- el discurso de Teach fue interrumpido por relinchido de Stronger y la enfermiza voz de Doc Q, quien iba saliendo de la enfermería.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Yo nunca dije eso!- gritó el medico.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Teach desconcertado.

\- Tu enfermedad no es terminal, es solo sarna. Puede curarse con medicamentos y medidas de higiene.

\- Pero tu dijiste que tenía esacobiosis o algo así.

\- Escabiosis. Es solo la forma anticuada de decirle a la sarna, de hecho aquí tengo el medicamento que iba a prescribirte, espero no haberte asustado con esa terminología anticuada.- dijo Doc Q avergonzado.

Teach sintió que tuvo otra revelación mística y pronto se despojo de su túnica improvisada, volviendo a ponerse su extravagante ropa de antes con todo y joyas.

\- ¡Olviden lo que dije! ¡Zehahaha! ¡El viejo Teach esta de regreso y no se arrepiente de nada! ¡Al diablo con la caridad y los pobres! ¡Esta es mi era y quien no este de acuerdo morirá! ¡Zehahahaha! – dijo Teach sonriendo como un maniaco.

\- Si, pero recuerda… tienes que lavar toda tu ropa, usar pomadas y tomar esta medicina…- comentó Doc Q entregándole el paquete a Teach, quien se lo arrebató de golpe y se tomo la píldora indicada ayudándose a tragarla con una botella de whiskey.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Es hora de ir a arrasar el mundo!- dijo Teach sonriendo malvadamente.

\- Pero… ese medicamento, no debería consumirse con alcohol…

\- ¡No soy un monje para privarme de lujos Doc!

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros, ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco y saquear esta isla.- dijo Teach.

\- No lo recomendaría, hay una nave de los marines acercándose a esta isla.- dijo Auger quien acababa de salir a la cubiera.

\- ¿Cómo nos pudieron localizar tan rápido?- preguntó Jesús Burgess en voz alta.

El sonido del Den Den de Teach respondió la pregunta.

\- Es Marshall D. Teach, zehahaha. ¿Qué quieren?

\- Agradecerte por tu llamada nocturna, de no haber sido por ella nunca hubiera dado con la localización de tu nave. Te aviso, que ahora si, tienes los días contados.- dijo Sakazuki cínicamente a Teach, haciendo que este diera un grito de miedo.

\- ¡Retirada! ¡Burgess, Laffitte, salgamos de aquí ahora!- gritó Teach asustado.

\- Un momento… ¿También llamaste a la Marina?- preguntó Shiliew espantado por la idiotez de Teach.

\- No hay tiempo de explicación, todos a sus puestos, vamos a matar perros del gobierno en tres, dos, uno…

XXXX

Blooper/Conclusión

\- ¿Aló? Habla Marco…

\- ¡Nunca estuve enfermo y no me arrepiento de nada! ¡Te la creíste! ¡Zehahahaha!

Marco colgó su Den Den, enfadado con Teach y su broma.

\- Hola, buenas tardes. ¿A quien busca?- dijo una voz femenina desde el Den Den de Magellan.

\- A Magellan, dígale que le habla Marshall D. Teach y que lo necesito con urgencia.

\- Lo, siento… esta algo ocupado en este momento.

\- ¿Teniendo diarrea otra vez?- preguntó Shiliew, robándole el Den Den a Teach por unos momentos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Shiliew! ¡Cuánto sin oírte! ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Disfrutando la vida pirata y extrañándote mucho… tal vez podríamos salir algún día que tengas libre. ¿Te parecería acompañarme a un concierto de Soul King Brook este domingo por la noche?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto!- contestó aquella dulce y femenina voz.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Deja de usar mi Den Den para coquetear con ex colegas. – gritó Teach colgando el Den Den e impidiendo el progreso de la conversación de Shiliew.

Pese a saber que no tendría respuesta Teach llamó a Shanks por su Den Den.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Usted habla al pelirrojo Shanks! Si desea dejar un recado hable después del tono.

\- ¡No me arrepiento de lo de tus cicatrices Shanks! Estoy sano y salvo y espero enfrentarme a ti en otra ocasión. ¡Zehahahaha!

Extrañamente esta vez Shanks y compañía revisaron el mensaje de Teach, sintiéndose desconcertados por aquella súbita e inesperada llamada. Como es que Teach sabía el número de Shanks era todo un misterio.

Fin (del capitulo no del fanfic).

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

Bien, aquí el quinto capítulo de mi fanfic. Quise usar una palabra no tan común para este capítulo y regresar a escribir comedia. Hubo muchas cosas que invente basándome en teorías y headcannons, pues hasta ahora no hay info de cómo se ve el Saber de Xebec, ni como esta dividido, ni menos como le hace San Juan Wolf para entrar allí adentro (si es que cabe). Tampoco sé si hay contestadoras automáticas para los Den Den (creo que algo de eso salía en el relleno, pero no me acuerdo bien xP) y decidí que Teach aparte de capitán fuera el cocinero de la tripulación, o por lo menos que le gustara cocinar de vez en cuando para sus nakamas. Como siempre agradezco a mis lectores y lectoras, no se que haría sin ustedes, en especial a Monnie´s y a Rosslie, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Monnie´s: La verdad Teach es un villano muy misterioso e intrigante, posiblemente por eso es uno de mis favoritos de One Piece. Ojalá pronto Oda nos diga con exactitud que es lo que trama ese bribón traicionero.

Rosslie: Yo coincido contigo, la verdad creo que Teach sería mejor villano final que Im sama y espero ver a Teach en acción junto al resto de su tripulación. Oda no puede crear a un villano tan horrible e interesante y luego dejarlo que se desperdicie así nomás.

¡Les mando saludos y abrazos, espero que tengan una muy linda semana!


	6. F: Fortuna

Fortuna

Si algo pasa es por que tiene que pasar. El destino lo había decidido y nadie podía contradecir eso. Ni siquiera, los emperadores piratas, el Gobierno Mundial, los shichibukai o el rey del mundo: la suerte estaba echada.

O al menos así lo creía Marshall D. Teach y quienes lo seguían. Si alguien sufría o tenía éxito era porque estaba destinado a eso. La historia ya estaba escrita y era la misión de los hombres leerla en voz alta con sus acciones. Marshall D. Teach afirmaba incluso que no había infierno y que de haberlo este no sería eterno. Después de todo quienes estaban destinados a pecar no podían hacer nada para cambiar su naturaleza y sería injusto que aquellas almas pasaran una eternidad en el infierno por seguir el llamado de su propio destino. Un hombre destinado a asesinar no era mejor o peor que uno destinado a ser asesinado y el hecho que sus destinos fueran opuestos no los hacía inherentemente benévolos o malignos, pues aquellas distinciones no eran más que producto de la imaginación humana.

Hay quienes afirman que los piratas de Barbanegra no tenían un dios que adorar y en parte tenían razón. Los piratas de Barbanegra no adoraban a ningún dios, pues rendirle pleitesía a dicho ser no cambiaría nada del destino con el que ellos y todo ser había nacido. Ellos solo reconocían la existencia de la Fortuna y como esta, al igual que la luna, menguaba cambiando de estado. Había veces que les negaba su luz y otras que los iluminaba.

Y Teach sabía que a el, la Fortuna lo iluminaba con la Luna llena. Y esa Luna no menguaría hasta que el cumpliera su sueño, hasta llegar a su menta, hasta arrasarlo todo y desde su trono contemplar el poder de su diosa inmisericorde en todo su esplendor.

-¡Oh, Fortuna! ¿Por qué iluminas tanto a hombres impíos y tiranos?

\- Porque soy como una rueda de un molino, en constante movimiento y aquellos hombres que hoy observas en la cima algún día estarán abajo. La luz de sus astros será apagada y sus cabellos color negro se tornaran completamente blancos. Y de mis impías fuerzas nadie podrá rescatarlos.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Ok, creo que esta vez escribí algo muy profundo para un fanfiction. En si me base un poco en la canción de ópera O Fortuna, la cual a su vez esta basada en los poemas escritos por los goliardos, quienes fueron un grupo de estudiantes y clérigos libertinos de la Edad Media. Siempre me llamó la atención la mentalidad fatalista de los piratas de Kurohige, en especial por el hecho de que el fatalismo ha sido incluso en la actualidad una creencia común de varias personas.

Monnie´s: Jeje, supongo que durante su tiempo como pirata de Barbablanca y shichibukai tuvo que haber aprendido sus números o algo así, igual con Teach nunca se sabe...

Rosslie: Ohhhh! Amé el párrafo adicional que hiciste, simplemente completó el capitulo de mi fanfic. Muchas gracias por escribirlo, lo disfrute mucho (en especial lo de la pijama de la Pantera Rosa).


	7. G: Gemelas

Gemelas

A simple vista, fuera de compartir a un mismo almirante, ser criminales peligrosos y pertenecer a la misma tripulación Catarina Devon, Jesús Burgess y Laffitte no tenían nada en común. Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle familiar que todos compartían: una hermana gemela. Eso no era un dato del cual hablaran a menudo, sin embargo siempre salía a colación tres veces al año: 13 de Marzo, 29 de Marzo y 25 de Diciembre, el día que nacieron dichos piratas y sus hermanas.

25 de Diciembre

En el pequeño pueblo Shinkogo* del país de Shinsharo pese a ser Diciembre mantenía su árido ambiente y calor calcinante como si nada, contrastando con la extravagante decoración Navideña, la cual mostraba pinitos cubiertos de nieve, Santas en trineo y muñecos de nieve. Esas calles hermosamente decoradas eran el lugar por el cual Magdalena Burgess se corría felizmente mientras levantaba sus preciadas pesas de ejercicio. Si algo hacia feliz a Magdalena era mantenerse atlética y fuerte a diario, en especial el día de Navidad el cual coincidía con su cumpleaños. Lo único malo de aquel día era el hecho de que todos olvidaban su cumpleaños, pues festejar la Navidad era lo más importante del día, si acaso le llegaría un par de felicitaciones y algunos presentes que su familia olvido darle en nochevieja. La única persona que nunca se olvidaba de su cumpleaños y siempre procuraba darle un regalo doble había sido su hermano, sin embargo llevaba casi año y medio sin saber de el, la última noticia que tuvo fue relacionada a la Guerra de Marineford donde su hermano había peleado. No sabía a ciencia cierta que paso tras eso y si bien tenía noticias de que la tripulación a la que pertenecía su hermano estaba ganando territorios en el Nuevo Mundo no había nada de información especifica de el. Este sería su tercer cumpleaños sola, pues desde que su hermano había optado por la vida del crimen este había huido lejos de todos, con tal de perseguir sus sueños. Magdalena sabía que Jesús había tomado su decisión mucho tiempo antes y se alegraba de que el pudiera cumplir su sueño, sin embargo ella seguía sintiéndose abandonada y sola. En especial en su cumpleaños.

Mientras corría distraída por sus pensamientos, Magdalena sintió como alguien la agarraba del torso fuertemente, levantándola del piso por el que caminaba. Magdalena no perdió el tiempo en ver el rostro de su atacante, simplemente procedió a patearlo fuertemente, haciendo que este la soltara.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Maggie, sigues golpeando duro! ¡Wihahaha!- dijo el atacante riéndose. Magdalena volteó a verlo y lo reconoció en seguida.

\- ¿Chuy? ¿En verdad eres tu?- dijo Magdalena sorprendida al ver a su hermano frente a ella. Si bien, su hermano seguía con su misma mascara y su característica sonrisa burlona, Magdalena pudo notar algunos cambios. Su cuerpo se veía mucho más musculoso y entrenado, su ropa parecía nueva y en su barbilla comenzaba a vislumbrarse una desordenada barba color lavanda.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Maggie! ¡Espero que hayas tenido una gran fiesta de Nochebuena!- dijo Jesús abrazando fuertemente a su hermana. Ella no podía evitar llorar de la emoción.

\- Fue una noche magnífica, prepare tamales, asado de puerco, espagueti con queso, pastel de chocolate y además de eso todos cantamos, bailamos, jugamos cartas y bebimos mucho… - Magdalena no podía evitar llorar de la emoción de estar con su hermano. Ella había pensado que lo había perdido y que jamás lo volvería a ver.

\- Me alegra que te hayas divertido. Yo pase Nochebuena junto a mi capitán y algunos colegas míos tratando de llegar a este pueblo. Ellos realmente querían conocerte, aunque te advierto son personas algo peligrosas. Por ahora están emborrachándose en la cantina de Don Porfirio.- dijo el enmascarado sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un Emperador Pirata en Shinsharo?- gritó Magdalena sorprendida.

\- ¡Shhhh! No hables muy alto de esto, la marina podría venir y tratar de llevarnos presos.

\- ¡Pero yo podría enfrentarles como lo hago con los bandidos y los acosadores del pueblo!

\- Es más complicado que eso… además tenemos otros enemigos como por ejemplo Kaido, Big Mom, el Pelirrojo Shanks…

\- ¿Tu conoces al pelirrojo Shanks?- exclamó sorprendida Magdalena.

\- Algo así, supongo.

\- ¡Que emocionante! ¡Me siento tan feliz de que tu vida este llena de aventuras!

\- ¡Wihahaha! Y además de eso te traje estos regalos.- dijo el luchador sacando de su morral dos cajitas, una decorada con imágenes de Santa Claus y la otra con un estampado de pasteles de cumpleaños y globitos.

Magdalena abrió primero la de decoración navideña, pudiendo ver que era un par de aretes de perlas blancas y brillantes.

\- ¡Que hermosura!- dijo Magdalena emocionada, pues su hermano jamás le había regalado algo tan caro.

\- Son perlas autenticas, nada de imitación.- afirmó Jesús Burgess sonriendo.

Rápidamente Magdalena procedió a abrir la otra caja, la cual tenía unas mallas deportivas de licra con estampados coloridos de la marca Criminal.

\- ¡Que precioso, Chuy! ¡Siempre he querido unas mallas así!

\- Gracias, la verdad las conseguí por recomendación de una amiga, originalmente iba a comprar unas en color negro simple, pero ella insistió que a las chicas musculosas les iba mejor los diseños coloridos y femeninos.

\- ¡Y pensar que yo no te hice regalos ni de Navidad ni de cumpleaños! ¡Soy una hermana terrible!- exclamó Magdalena llorando.

Jesús la abrazó y seco sus lagrimas, sintiéndose feliz de volver a estar con su hermana tras años de no tener contacto.

\- No necesito ningún regalo. Estar contigo es suficiente… pero ya que insistes, me gustaría probar un poco de las sobras de ayer. Llevo años sin comer unos buenos tamales caseros. ¡Y también si puedes me encantaría que me hicieras tus pastelillos de proteína y chocolate! ¡Me encanta la forma en la que cocinas Maggie! Además después de comer podríamos entrenar un rato juntos, aunque claro, yo te seguiré superando…

\- Si, pero es porque te gusta hacer trampa y eso no se vale.

\- ¡Wihahaha! Si algo aprendí en Marineford es que en la guerra y en la lucha libre todo se vale…

13 de Marzo

Lattiffa se encerró en su casa como acostumbraba cada vez que llegaba del trabajo. Otro día más viviendo en aquella horrible isla del Nuevo Mundo, alejada de su natal West Blue. Desde el escandalo de su hermano ella se había visto forzada a huir de las autoridades del gobierno, pues si bien ella era inocente, el hecho de que su hermano hubiera cometido crímenes tan terribles la hacia una criminal igual que el. E incluso si el gobierno no le estuviera buscando su reputación en su país natal estaba arruinada, nadie querría estar cerca de la hermana del Sheriff Demonio. Su propio esposo la había corrido de la casa tras saber las maldades que su hermano gemelo había hecho. No era justo que ella fuera perseguida por los crímenes de otro, menos aún por los cometidos por su malogrado hermano.

Ella suspiró al ver el calendario y acordarse de ese cretino pues aquel día era exactamente el día de su cumpleaños y el de ella. Hace varios años hubiera salido con sus amigas a festejarse a si misma o pasado la tarde con su esposo siendo consentida. Todo eso había quedado en el pasado, la fecha que antes era feliz ahora era el día más sombrío del año. Lattiffa procedió a ir al refrigerador por algo de whiskey barato, el cual tomo directamente de la botella, buscando ahogara sus penas y olvidarse de su desastrosa vida un rato. Dio un gran sorbo, sin deleitarse por el sabor y el ardor que le producía al tomarlo. Odiaba esa bebida, pero era la única marca de whiskey que no servían en el asqueroso club nocturno en el que laboraba y lo último que ella quería era pensar en su miserable trabajo.

Hace años hubiera soñado en ser una estrella y bailar tap frente a escenarios repletos de personas felices de verla moverse al ritmo del jazz, bailando alegremente mientras hacía sonar sus zapatos de claqué contra el suelo; ella había estado cerca de lograrlo, pero ahora ella estaba limitada a bailar esos vulgares bailes exóticos para la horrible clientela de ese club, quienes lejos de admirarla no dejaban de gritarle obscenidades y burlarse de su demacrada apariencia.

Lattiffa pensó en su viejo sueño como bailarina de tap, hacía años que no bailaba tap, tal vez sería bueno que ella volviera a intentarlo, aunque fuera para si misma y no frente a un gran escenario. Lattiffa sacó de su armario su viejo par de zapatos de claqué, una de las pocas pertenencias que se había llevado consigo desde West Blue y tras desempolvarlos se las puso otra vez. Lattiffa había olvidado lo bellos que eran y lo bien que se sentía al usarlos, eran tan hermosos y su sonido era tan tranquilizante. Pronto la bailarina comenzó a bailar, zapateando contra el piso fuertemente, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de una canción imaginaria, la cual comenzó a tararear en voz alta, imaginándose en un escenario lleno de bailarinas, músicos y un respetuoso público. Comenzó a actuar su coreografía favorita, dejándose llevar por su propio ritmo y animada por el licor que había ingerido. Finalmente tras varios minutos de baile acabo su coreografía favorita, quedando exhausta e imaginándose los aplausos del público. Sin embargo al terminar de fantasear Lattiffa pudo oír unos verdaderos aplausos detrás de ella. Lattiffa volteó a ver atrás encontrando tras ella a alguien cuya sola existencia le hacía entrar en pánico.

\- No puede ser… no es verdad, es solo mi reflejo, no es el, no es el…- decía Lattiffa, horrorizada mientras se negaba a siquiera reconocer la posibilidad de que estaba frente a ese horrible hombre.

\- Por supuesto que soy yo Lattiffa. ¿Acaso no me reconoces? – dijo divertido el navegante de Barbanegra. Lattiffa tragó saliva, era imposible no reconocer el rostro de su hermano Laffitte: delgadez notoria, facciones finas, piel pálida, cabello negro y completamente liso, boca grande con finos labios color ciruela y unos enormes ojos penetrantes y saltones. Lattiffa tenía exactamente la misma apariencia que su hermano, siendo sus caderas y busto posiblemente lo único que hacía que ella no pareciera un clon de su hermano. Odiaba su apariencia, lo último que quería Lattiffa era parecerse físicamente a Laffitte. Sin embargo la genética la tenía condenada a ser el reflejo de su horrible hermano gemelo.

\- Veo que sigues siendo una bailarina excelente. ¿Algún plan para tu cumpleaños?- dijo Laffitte mirando a su hermana directamente a los ojos con su calmada expresión habitual.

\- No, por favor lárgate, no quiero verte…

\- Pero yo si, además es mi cumpleaños. ¿No le regalarías un par de minutos de compañía a tu hermano?

\- Tu no eres mi hermano, tu eres un asesino… por favor déjame en paz… ya me has torturado suficiente…- decía Lattiffa nerviosa al ver como su hermano se acercaba a ella blandiendo su shikomizue como si un bastón de baile se tratara.

\- Compartimos la misma madre y el mismo padre. Quieras o no nuestros destinos están unidos. Es una lástima que estés pasando sola tu cumpleaños en esta choza, embriagándote con licor barato y bailando con tu sombra.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tu arruinaste mi vida! ¡Aléjate de mi ahora!

\- ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso Lattiffa? Jamás te he tocado un pelo, siempre he sido tu protector y tu hermano.

\- ¡Tus acciones arruinaron la reputación de nuestra familia! Cuando te desterraron por tus crímenes de West Blue, la gente creía que yo era un monstro igual que tu. Incluso mi marido me repudió y sacó a patadas de la casa tras saber lo que habías hecho…

\- Tu soltería no es mi culpa, después de todo nada de lo que hice perjudicó a tu marido directamente. Yo nunca te he pateado ni planeo hacerlo…

\- ¡Fue tu culpa que me corriera a la calle sin un centavo y tuviera que huir a pedir asilo! Sin embargo todos en ese maldito refugio pensaron que yo era una psicópata. Mandaron a la marina por mi y solo pude huir gracias a que el barco que me apresó se metió en un disturbio con los malditos Piratas de Barbablanca y aproveche para huir a una de las asquerosas islas que ese viejo protegía.

\- Afortunadamente Barbablanca esta muerto, por lo que esta isla lleva un buen rato siendo parte del territorio de mi almirante. ¿No es grandioso?

\- ¡Tu almirante saqueó esta isla y nos dejó en la ruina! La mitad de mi sueldo se va en ese maldito impuesto de protección inútil que el muy idiota de Barbanegra se gasta en alcohol, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Lattiffa estaba colérica y aterrada a la vez, casi al borde del colapso. Vio detenidamente la ropa de su hermano: overol de seda negra, camisa de diseñador brocada, bufanda de plumas púrpuras (seguramente de un ave exótica de la Grand Line), zapatos de claqué nuevos, arracadas de oro y varios anillos con piedras preciosas. Ella en cambio llevaba un vestido corto de tela barata, medias llenas de remiendos y unos aretes de plástico. El notorio contraste le hacía creer a Lattiffa que su hermano solo vino a presumirle su fortuna mal habida y burlarse de su miseria. Lattiffa sintió pena de si misma y envidia de Laffitte, quien pese a su maldad estaba ganando una considerable fortuna. No entendía como la fortuna podía sonreírle a un hombre tan vil como su hermano, mientras que ella vivía en la miseria.

\- Mmm… parece que estás algo enojada. ¡Acompáñame a mi barco a festejar tu día! Tal vez hasta puedas conseguirte algo de pastel o un nuevo marido.- dijo Laffitte abrazando a su hermana. Rápidamente Lattiffa se soltó de los brazos de Laffitte, tras lo cual agarró su botella de whiskey y la rompió, con la intención de usarla de arma.

\- ¡No, no quiero eso… no te acompañaré! ¡No después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar!- gritó Lattiffa desafiante a su hermano. Súbitamente Lattiffa sintió como si alguien le hubiera hecho una gran cortada en el pecho y calló al suelo adolorida.

\- Me temo que tu hermano no estaba preguntándote. Tenemos una escasez de personal femenino y creo que tu podrías suplirlo perfectamente. – dijo una voz grave y masculina. Lattiffa alzó su mirada viendo como cerca de su hermano había otro hombre, el cual blandía una espada y fumaba un habano grueso. Aquel hombre guardo su espada y cargó a Lattiffa sobre su hombro sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

\- Vaya, vaya. Parece que te agradó mi hermana. Seguramente se la pasaran de lujo ustedes dos.- comentó Laffitte sonriendo cínicamente.

\- No te pongas celoso, tu hermana es igual de fea que tu, pero sin un gramo de carisma. No me la cogería ni aunque me pagaran por ello.

\- Quien sabe, tras un par de tragos hasta Devon puede ser atractiva…

\- Al menos Devon tiene buen cuerpo, tu hermana en cambio es una tabla huesuda con un par de globos desinflados. En serio, Laffitte. ¿Qué droga se tomó tu madre durante su embarazo? No hay forma que sean tan feos naturalmente…

Ambos piratas soltaron una carcajada ante el chiste del fumador, una risa perversa llena de cinismo y maldad absoluta. Lattiffa notó algo en la forma en la que ambos piratas se veían entre ellos que daba la impresión que eran muy buenos amigos, o tal vez incluso más que eso. Ella sintió una irremediable envidia, viendo como su hermano en estos años de exilio había hecho buenas amistades mientras que ella estaba completamente sola.

\- No te preocupes, en mi barco hay un médico que te tratara. Me apenaría que mi pobre hermanita gemela muriera desangrada.- dijo Laffitte viendo a su hermana, cuyo aterrado rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.

Si algo quería Lattiffa en ese momento era que la dejaran desangrarse y morir sola, alejada de aquel hombre que tanto dolor le había causado.

29 de Marzo

Catarina Devon vio el calendario, 29 de Marzo, día de su cumpleaños. Odiaba ese día, porque le recordaba a su estúpida hermana. La preciosa e inocente Carolina Devon, quien siempre hacia todo bien y era adorada por todos. Como la detestaba.

Desde muy niñas era posible ver el contraste de sus apariencias, siendo ella delicada como una flor silvestre y recibiendo la mejor atención de todos los que la rodeaban, mientras que en cambio ella y su rostro duro eran siempre pasada a un segundo plano. A Carolina siempre le regalaban muñecas de porcelana, vestidos nuevos y juguetes finos, mientras que a Catarina le tocaba recibir las sobras de sus primos y hermanos mayores. Sus padres alegaban que esto era porque ella era mucho más alta que su hermana, sin embargo ella sabía la verdad. Nadie le regalaría un vestido lindo a una niña fea y menos si esta se la pasaba todo el tiempo corriendo por el jardín y jugando a la guerra o a los piratas. Carolina era una niña amable y delicada, que siempre recibía lo que quería solo diciendo por favor y gracias, mientras que Catarina a menudo era descuidada por sus padres.

Cuando llegó la adolescencia las cosas empeoraron para Catarina. Su cuerpo, el cual entrenaba yendo a cazar y correr por los bosques, se había desarrollado notoriamente, mostrando unos pechos enormes, cintura de avispa y una cadera ancha prácticamente igual que los de una mujer adulta, sin embargo su físico atlético también se había acentuado considerablemente, hombros anchos, cuello grueso, brazos musculosos… no importaba cuanto tratara de realzar su figura femenina, usando escotes pronunciados y vestidos con corset, al final sus músculos sobresalían. Mientras que Carolina, pese a tener un busto similar se mantenía esbelta y delicada como una muñeca.

Los años no habían ablandado las facciones de Catarina, las cuales sin importar cuanto maquillaje pusiera en ellas seguían siendo hombrunas y poco agradables. No importaba cuanto contorneara su rostro, su mandíbula prominente y su enorme nariz ganchuda eran imposibles de borrar. Carolina en cambio, tenía una piel reluciente y unas facciones delicadas, nariz pequeña, ojos grandes, mejillas sonrosadas y redondas, jamás usaba maquillaje, a excepción de un brillo labial transparente que su madre le había regalado por su buen comportamiento.

Catarina era el blanco de críticas y burlas en todos lados, todas las jóvenes del pueblo pasaban su tiempo criticando su apariencia e inventando rumores horribles a sus espaldas, afirmando que ella era secretamente un hombre, una bruja, insinuando que era una acosadora sexual lesbiana o una prostituta con pechos falsos. Siempre la excluían de todos las fiestas que realizaban y cada vez que Catarina se enojaba con ellas y las golpeaba por insultarla aquellas chicas se hacían las victimas y la pintaban como la mala del cuento.

Su hermana en cambio era la numero uno en la escuela, todos la admiraban por sus buenas calificaciones y amabilidad, además de que constantemente le llegaban invitaciones a bailes y fiestas de parte de chicos (y algunas chicas) quienes no querían más que besarla y hacerla su pareja. Maestros y alumnos la admiraban y no había ocasión donde los mayores no compararan a la virtuosa y humilde Carolina con su hermana.

¨Tu hermana siempre hace los quehaceres, mientras que tu eres una floja y te la pasas de cacería en el bosque, ensuciándote y trayendo animalejos muertos. Ningún hombre se casará así contigo.¨ ¨La piadosa de tu hermana ha dejado la carne para no lastimar más seres vivos. En cambio tu te la pasas matando animalitos y mutilándolos por diversión. ¡Deberías avergonzarte!" ¨Carolina acaba de diseñar y coser su propio vestido usando retazos viejos, mientras que tu solo te la pasas gastando y pidiéndonos mesada para vestirte como puta. ¡Deberías de aprender de ella!¨

Fue el día que expulsaron de la escuela a Catarina (día de su cumpleaños para variar) cuando la envidia de esta contra su hermana llegó al límite. Ambas caminaban a su casa por una vereda boscosa.

\- No te preocupes Catarina, papá y mamá entenderán. Saben que esas chicas también hicieron algo malo y pronto volverás a la escuela. Además no pueden castigarnos hoy. ¡Es nuestro cumpleaños y todos estarán invitados a la fiesta! Incluso te hice una pulsera hermosa. No prestes atención a las burlas Cati, esas chicas solo te envidian.- dijo Carolina sacando de sus bolsillos una pulsera de cuentas de barro pintadas con motivos de rosas.

Catarina se la puso en la mano, viendo como aquel delicado diseño contrastaba con sus brazos duros y sus manos callosas. A Carolina se le verían bien esta clase de joyas, a ella se le veían horrible. Era claro que su hermana se estaba burlando de ella.

\- ¿Tu crees que es gracioso? ¿Darme esta pulsera y decirme que esas tipas me envidian? ¿Crees que no he visto como todos te adoran y cumplen tus caprichos mientras que yo me quedo con las sobras?- gritó Catarina iracunda.

\- No… en verdad no se de que me hablas… yo te quiero mucho hermana.

\- Si me quisieras no invitarías a tu patética fiesta las harpías chismosas que me dicen ¨zorra¨ o ¨tortillera¨ ni a todos los chicos que me rechazan y se burlan de mi apariencia.

\- Es nuestra fiesta, tu también puedes invitar a tus amigos.

\- ¡Si tu no te los hubieras robado! ¡Tu siempre acaparas la atención de todos, me dejas sola y prefieres juntarte con chismosas para presumir tu bondad y tu belleza! ¡Yo no tengo amigos por tu culpa!

\- No es cierto, yo te aprecio mucho, tu eres mi mejor amiga…

\- ¡Silencio, tu siempre te juntas con las personas que me lastiman! ¡Te odio y estoy harta de ti! ¡Ahora muere!- gritó Catarina desenfundando uno de sus cuchillos de cacería y blandiéndolo contra ella, cortándole casi instantáneamente la yugular y luego atravesando su pecho velozmente.

Su hermana había muerto, pero la envidia que sentía por ella no. Catarina, pese a estar satisfecha por haberse deshecho de esa santurrona, en el fondo sentía un vacío. Una mujer tan bella como Carolina no merecía morir, sin embargo ya estaba muerta, nada se podía hacer. Catarina uso su fuerza para arrancarle la cabeza** al cadáver, la cual guardó en su mochila, como usualmente lo hacía con las pieles de los animales que cazaba. Poco sabía Catarina que ese sería el primero de una serie de múltiples crímenes y feminicidios que la marcarían por toda su vida.

Veinte años después la existencia de Carolina seguía perturbándola. Cada 13 de Marzo Catarina Devon miraba la delicada pulsera rosa de su mano izquierda y lloraba. Matar a su hermana no fue el fin de la envidia que sentía por ella y no importaba cuantas mujeres de su tripulación la adularan, Devon en el fondo pensaba que si su hermana hubiera estado en su lugar ella hubiera recibido más adulaciones. Cada vez que Catarina estrenaba un vestido, joyería o unos pantalones nuevos pensaba en lo hermosa que se vería su hermana usando esa ropa y lo ridícula que era ella en invertir tanto tiempo en ponerse ropa y maquillaje diseñada para mujeres como bellas como Carolina.

El sentimiento que la perturbaba tanto no era culpa ni tristeza: era envidia.

XXXXXXX

*El nombre del pueblo de Shingoko se basó parcialmente en la forma japonesa de escribir ¨Cinco de Mayo¨ (Shinko de Mayo = シンコ・デ・マヨ) y en el número cinco en el idioma japonés (go = 五), para quedar con la temática mexicana del País de Shinsharo (cuyo nombre aparentemente viene de la palabra Shinshanoi = 死者の日, la cual es traducción de la festividad de Día de Muertos). No se hablar japonés, esto lo saque de Traductor Google y Wikipedia, no esperen que sea 100% correcto.

** (Mi hermano tras leer esa parte): ¡Eso se parece a el final de School Days! WTF?

(Takka): Conclusión, Catarina era otaku fan de School Days y por eso decapitó a su hermana (?)

XXXXXXXX

Se que actualice esta vez más rápido que de costumbre (benditas sean las vacaciones UwU), pero la verdad es que este capítulo ya llevaba escrito desde hace un buen rato y hasta ahora me animé a publicarlo. Fueron 3 fanfics en uno solo capítulo y para seguir con la racha del drama 2 fueron trágicos. ¡Yey!

Monnie´s: Luffy ni siquiera pudo contra la Big Mom y el Kaido. ¡Que Odachi nos agarre confesados cuando se enfrente a Teach! Pero es el protagonista, así que tiene que ganar de algún modo (¿?).

Rosslie: O Fortuna es una canción magnífica y la verdad le quedaría muy bien a alguien con la voluntad de D. (Seguramente la D en el nombre de Teach es de ¨ Destrucción ¨).


	8. H: Hijo

Hijo

La primera memoria que Marshall D Ace tenía en su mente era de el persiguiendo a su niñera Lattiffa, determinado a que esta le diera un emparedado de mermelada con mantequilla de maní y como ella le trataba de dar pedazos de caramelos para calmar su hambre mientras le preparaba dicho aperitivo. También tenía algunos recuerdos vagos de su madre y los abrazos que le daba, como ella lo sostenía en sus grandes brazos y lo mecía suavemente en ellos. Su madre por lo general estaba ausente pero cuando llegaba le daba un amor incomparable. Recordaba también uno de sus primeros cumpleaños, los juguetes regados por todas partes, una piñata llena de caramelos y la enorme tarta de cereza que le habían dado de merendar. Y en medio de toda esa fiesta estaba su padre. Si su madre era una figura vaga en su mente su padre era casi un fantasma, rara vez lo había visto en casa, siendo casi seguro que el no vivía allí, sin embargo el aún tenía algunos recuerdos de ellos dos jugando y de cómo aquel enorme hombre barbudo de dentadura incompleta lo abrazaba y apapachaba amorosamente. Su madre y su padre lo amaban, para el eran las mejores personas del mundo y el adoraba pasar tiempo con ellos siempre.

En algún momento las cosas cambiaron, sus padres dejaron de presentarse a su casa por completo, quedando solo con su niñera, quien se había puesto mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre. Pronto comenzó a preguntar por sus padres y a llorar por ellos, a lo que su niñera contestaba que ellos, se habían ido de vacaciones a un país muy lejano y se habían perdido en su selva, que aún estaban esperando noticias de allá. Recordó también como un día su niñera le obligó a entrar a un enorme barco en el cual vivía su nueva familia. Sus nuevos padres ahora serían el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo y el Rey de los Piratas. Ace aún recordaba como lloró al darse cuenta que no regresaría nunca a su casa y como su nueva familia lo consoló en aquel momento de desesperación y duelo. Aquel Rey de los Piratas era muy distinto a su padre biológico, su cuerpo era musculoso, tenía poco vello en la cara y su sonrisa blanca estaba completa. Ace podía sentir como, pese a ser una persona distinta a su padre profesaba un amor por el igual de incondicional que este.

Esa nueva familia resultó ser más estricta que sus padres. El no podía comer cuando se le antojara, pues había un horario y en vez de darle solo dulces y emparedados de mantequilla de maní y mermelada le obligaron a comer ensaladas, pasta, arroz, frutas, verduras e incluso carne. ¡Como odiaba al principio ese platillo! Sin embargo, ese era el platillo favorito de su nuevo padre, por lo que pronto aprendió a agarrarle cierto gusto. Además que el tío cocinero de esta familia siempre hacía que la comida fuera deliciosa.

Sus nuevos padres le hacían entrenar a diario para hacerse más fuerte, pronto comenzó a aprender a usar espadas y a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue un entrenamiento arduo pero al poco tiempo vio que valió la pena, pues cada vez que anclaban podía cazar a los animalejos de las islas boscosas y defender a otros niños de los buscapleitos.

También las tías que vivían junto a sus nuevos padres, le hicieron que memorizara los números y las letras, eventualmente aprendiendo a leer con rapidez y volviéndose un ávido devorador de libros. No importaba si eran de fantasía, mapas o historias reales, a el le encantaba conocer esos nuevos mundos encarnados en las paginas de los libros. Pronto fue un as de la arqueología y la historia, pudiendo fechar rápidamente cada artefacto que veía en los tesoros de la tripulación, libros y museos. Una de sus tías también decidió enseñarle del clima y de el mar, haciendo que pronto se supiera todo respecto a los traicioneros mares en los que vivía.

Algunos de sus tíos trataron de enseñarle a construir maquinas, a hacer manualidades y arte por su cuenta y datos básicos de mecánica, sin embargo, el pobre Ace resultaba un completo inútil en esos campos, nada de lo que dibujaba tenía sentido y era imposible que armara una figurilla por más básica que se viera. Otro de sus tíos le enseño música, pero también resultó un cantante desastroso y desafinado, así como un músico torpe, pudiendo muy a penas tocar breves melodías a piano. No era algo en lo que fuera especialmente talentoso, pero tocar el piano le divertía y no era lo suficientemente malo para que alguien tratara de silenciarlo. Uno de sus otros tíos le enseño a nadar y a dirigir el timón de un barco y si bien nunca igualó o superó a su tío en eso, no le importo en absoluto, pues dentro del agua era feliz y sabía moverse de forma casi perfecta en los océanos. Había veces que deseaba ser un hombre pez o un tritón para estar todo el día en el agua, sin embargo también había veces que le daba miedo esa idea, pues había leído de lo horrible que podía ser los humanos con ellos y como durante años ellos fueron esclavizados solo por ser diferentes. El tío mas pequeño de la familia le enseño de primeros auxilios y también le solía compartir sus caramelos, dejándolo como un secreto entre ellos.

Su nueva familia también solía hacer cosas divertidas con el, frecuentemente llevándolo a viajes por lugares impresionantes y haciéndolo conocer gente asombrosa o bien en los días mas flojos no era raro que hubiera concursos de baile entre ellos o una ¨guerra de pistolas de agua¨ ni una ¨pelea de almohadas¨, ni menos que en las noches su tía le contara cuentos de terror mientras comía emparedados de mermelada con mantequilla de maní y bebía refresco.

Aquella vida era casi perfecta, sin embargo Ace creció y pronto tuvo sus dudas. El verdadero destino de sus padres seguía siendo un misterio, su tía la arqueóloga le había dicho muy poco de ellos, generalmente implicando que ellos estaban muertos. Le decía también como su padre biológico le había dicho a su nuevo padre que cuidara de el y lo hiciera ¨príncipe de los piratas¨ y como su madre lo quiso defender aunque aquello le costara la vida. Fue en una de las estancias de su padre en una de las islas de su territorio el aprovecho para internarse en una biblioteca y buscar información de ellos. El pronto encontró dentro de un libro en el cual estaban los nombres de sus padres e inmediatamente comenzó a leerlo. Casi inmediatamente Ace se arrepintió de su hallazgo: sus padres habías sido unos monstros.

Aprendió como su padre biológico basó su carrera en traicionar y atacar por la espalda, como ciudades enteras quedaron en la ruina por su culpa y las cientos de personas que el había asesinado a sangre fría. Supo como el ganó su puesto como Shichibukai tras haber matado a uno de sus camaradas y entregado a otro al Gobierno, matándolo indirectamente. También supo como gran parte de su tripulación estaba compuesta de criminales que el mismo había reclutado tras un duelo a muerte en la peor prisión del mundo. Supo también de cómo asesinó a sangre fría a su antiguo capitán con tal de quedarse con su fruta del diablo y usarla para traer destrucción al mundo y como obtuvo el título de Rey de los Piratas, tras haber masacrado a los demás emperadores existentes. Su madre no había sido una persona particularmente mejor, por los datos que había recabado de aquel libro ella fue una criminal de temer por si sola. El estar en compañía de Barbanegra no hizo más que empeorarla.

De acuerdo con aquel libro su madre había muerto tras ser apresada y torturada por el almirante de flota Sakazuki, quien estaba convencido de que ella tenía un hijo de Barbanegra en secreto y que trataba de ocultarlo de las autoridades. Ace tragó saliva, al darse cuenta que el era en efecto, ese hijo secreto (cosa que explicaba, por que su niñera nunca lo sacó de la casa y porque nadie de su nueva familia le llamaba por su apellido en público). Su padre fue un caso más perturbador, pues tras enfrentar a dicho almirante de flora y perder fatalmente trató de resguardarse en una isla, la cual estaba bajo la protección de Monkey D. Luffy, el actual Rey Pirata y como este le mató a sangre fría para después posesionarse del título.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por fin entendía la razón por la que nunca vio a sus padres de forma seguida en sus primeros años. Ahora entendía porque sus nuevos padres jamás le hablaban de su padre o porque su tío Sabo siempre que venía le trataba con desconfianza, no era por crueldad o indiferencia, sino porque cada vez que lo veía a los ojos podía ver en el el rostro del hombre que llevo a la muerte a su hermano Portgas D. Ace. Finalmente entendió que su nombre era en honor al viejo comandante de su padre y antiguo príncipe pirata. ¡El había sido adoptado por es asesino de su padre!

Tras saber eso quiso reclamar a su actual padre y rey de los piratas Monkey D. Luffy por haberle ocultado tanto de su pasado, sin embargo no sentía que tuviera derecho, después de todo había sido un buen padre y lo había cuidado sin obligación de hacerlo, sin embargo también sus padres habían sido buenos. ¡Su madre murió para defenderlo! ¡Su padre lo encomendó a su peor enemigo para que tuviera un buen hogar y un futuro digno! Sin embargo también habían sido unos traidores y asesinos, gente así no merecía vivir. Las islas que ellos habían tomado se habían vuelto zonas de guerra o de comercio ilícito, mientras que Luffy había dado paz y libertad a los mares. Ace estaba confundido, toda su vida estaba llena de secretos y mentiras, ya no tenía en nadie en quien creer.

Al regresar al Thoursand Sunny pasaron varios días sin que Ace mencionara nada al respecto de su descubrimiento, sin embargo la sensación de haber sido engañado por tanto tiempo lo estaba matando. Tras algunas semanas Ace pidió explicaciones a Luffy y este se las dio de manera torpe, explicando como la muerte de su padre no había sido su culpa, como el antiguo Rey Pirata había llegado ya moribundo a aquella isla y como Barbanegra en su lecho de muerte, le rogó que cuidara de su único hijo. Le explico que el había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en criarlo y como le había ocultado la verdad por más de 13 años con tal de que tuviera una infancia feliz y tranquila. Le contó como saber de el, recordó a su hermano mayor Ace y como quiso cuidarlo para que no pasara por el sufrimiento que Ace había pasado al ser el hijo de un ¨demonio¨.

Ace no pudo con sus emociones, por lo que salió llorando de la habitación, deseando nunca haber nacido. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ace decidiera huir de aquel barco lleno de secretos, pues pese al amor que sentía por todos ellos jamás perdonaría lo que habían ocultado.

Ace se tiró al mar y nado incansablemente por horas. ¡Ingenuo había sido al pensar que encontraría tierra cerca, ni siquiera había revisado bien el mapa para saber en donde se ubicaban exactamente! Tras varias horas nadando se empezó a agotar, ya no tenía energías para seguir a flote, por lo que se dejó llevar por las olas, sonriendo al pensar que pronto se ahogaría y allí acabaría su sufrimiento. Sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes para el.

Ace despertó en la playa de una isla boscosa y relativamente pequeña, donde había un hombre ya mayor prendiendo una fogata suyo. El cuerpo de ese anciano estaba lleno de cicatrices, se movía con dificultad y el lugar del rostro donde debía tener su nariz estaba mutilado, dejando en su lugar un par de huecos deformes rodeados de cartílago y cicatrices irregulares. Al parecer aquel hombre tenía dificultades para encender la fogata, por lo que Ace simplemente se paró y trató de ayudarlo a encender el fuego.

\- Buena forma de agradecerme por sacarte de mi red de pesca.- dijo el hombre con voz áspera.

\- Yo… bueno. Gracias… por salvarme.- contestó el joven avergonzado.

\- No era mi plan original, yo simplemente estaba pescando y tu te atravesaste. Creme mi intención era atrapar alguna cosa y comerla ahora, pero no hay forma de cambiar lo ocurrido. Si aún fuera más joven y salvaje te hubiera matado y asado como un cerdo, pero a esta edad… es algo difícil. ¿Tienes alcohol o algo de tabaco? ¡Llevo rato varado en este islote vacío y lo que más deseo en este momento es emborracharme un buen rato y aventarme algunos cigarrillos!

\- No. No bebo ni fumo.

\- Mala suerte, pero bueno, al menos tengo compañía. Juró que estaba pensando en tirarme al mar para dejar de existir en esta isla deshabitada. En cierta forma tu también me salvaste.

\- ¿No puede huir nadando de aquí?- preguntó Ace.

\- No tengo capacidad de nadar en estos momentos e incluso de hacerlo no creo que llegara muy lejos.- contestó el hombre mientras le añadía más astillas a la fogata. Ace comprendió. Aquel hombre se veía algo mayor para nadar por esos mares y por lo visto había sufrido heridas muy graves que le habían hecho perder parte de la movilidad de su cuerpo. Una parte de el sintió lástima de que aquel hombre estuviera tan solo, sin embargo algo en su interior decía que lo mejor era que así estuviera. Quizá había acabado en esa isla por alguna mala acción del pasado y la soledad era la forma de evitar que lastimara a otros y pagar sus pecados.

\- Señor ¿Usted sabe quien era Marshall D. Teach?- preguntó Ace curiosamente.

\- Todos a mi edad y en estos mares lo conocen. ¿Qué, tu no lo sabes?

\- Lo se, fue el segundo Rey de los Piratas, era un traidor, ladrón, asesino…

\- No te olvides de violador y estafador. – contestó el viejo humorosamente. Ace se estremeció al oír las adiciones que ese hombre había hecho a su comentario.

\- Dígame señor… Si se enterara que el tuvo un hijo… ¿Qué pensaría de el?

Aquel hombre simplemente soltó una carcajada y lo miró fijamente.

\- Teach tuvo muchos hijos… que tu hallas sido el único legitimo o que no fue abortado no te hace especial. En serio puedo ver la cara de tu padre pegada a tu rostro. – dijo el viejo cínicamente. Ace saltó del susto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó nervioso. Ace se horrorizo al pensar que aquel hombre seguramente le odiaba por el mero hecho de tener la sangre de dos monstruos en sus venas. El otro hombre pareció leer su mirada, sonrió y se le acercó lentamente.

\- Estaba esperando que un hombre como tu llegara a esta isla y mi intuición es anormalmente buena. Fui el capitán del segundo barco de los piratas de Barbanegra y obedecí a tu viejo por algunos años. No te odio ni planeo matarte. Estoy desarmado y muy débil para matarte, además a mi edad no es tan fácil odiar a la gente. Jamás pensé que volvería a verte, aunque es seguro tu no te acuerdas de haberme visto. No te culpo, en realidad no quería ser visto y tus padres supieron ocultarte del mundo bastante bien. Yo sabía el secreto de tus padres y el hecho de que yo pudiera usar tu existencia como arma en caso que me cansara de lamerle las botas a Teach y decidiera dejar la tripulación era algo que le inquietaba bastante. No me sorprendí cuando el muy infeliz me desterró a este páramo, pero claramente no es algo que disfrute. En especial tras haber sido derrotado por Ronrona y que me mutilara esa capitana de la marina Tashigi. A decir verdad saber que estas vivo me resulta impresionante, jamás pensé que ese bastardo pudiera amar tanto a otro ser vivo…

Sin embargo así lo había hecho, pues incluso algunos de los seres más perversos eran capaces de profesar amor puro por sus hijos. Pese a todo los crímenes que había cometido, Marshall D. Teach había amado de forma pura e incondicional a su hijo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bien mis queridos lectores, como se habrán dado cuenta sigo en la ola del angst, los personajes originales y el drama familiar. Tal vez haga algún fanfic en el futuro sobre Marshall D. Ace y su vida con los Sombreros de Paja, lo que le aconteció después de abandonar la tripulación de Luffy o incluso respecto a la relación de los padres biológicos de Marshall D. Ace (supongo que sospechan quien es la madre).

Monnie´s: Tienes mucha razón, uno no tiene que irse lejos para encontrar gente que te lastime, pues incluso en las mejores familias se desatan dramas dignos de una telenovela.

Rosslie: Lo que tu dices sobre las personas bonitas es verdad, la gente las prefiere y las trata mejor y hay quienes se aprovechan mucho de esto. En el caso de las hermanas Devon ellas actuaron con el mundo tal y como las habían tratado: Catarina, quien siempre era criticada por su propia familia y se sentía en un entorno hostil comenzó a adquirir una actitud agresiva y envidiar a su hermana; mientras que Carolina como solamente era consentida y tratada bien era bastante amable e inocente al grado de que no sospecho ni tantito de las malvadas intenciones de su hermana ni de lo que estaba sufriendo. Laffitte era el típico hermano tóxico y si bien nunca daño a su hermana directamente a el le valía un cacahuate su bienestar y sentimientos. El Yisus fue el único afortunado con familia decente ¡Wihahaha!

Como siempre les deseo lo mejor, mil gracias por leerme.


	9. I: Infarto

Infarto

Eran el 5 de Diciembre, ultimo día de clases en la Grand Line High School antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones invernales. Los exámenes en teoría estaban acabados y ahora lo único que faltaba para las vacaciones de invierno era el festival escolar de invierno y que se anunciaran las calificaciones semestrales. La mayoría los estudiantes estarían relajados, completamente despreocupados de pendientes y exámenes, pues todos los exámenes ya habían sido presentados. Los únicos que tenían un ¨examen¨ pendiente eran diez de los alumnos de la clase de literatura universal. El grupillo de los ¨Piratas de Barbanegra¨ como les habían apodado los profesores y alumnos, pese a estar compuesto por varios de los estudiantes más problemáticos de aquella institución y pese a su pésima reputación habían convencido a su profesor de literatura universal de dejarlos exentar todos los exámenes de aquel curso a cambio de que al final se les evaluara su presentación del espectáculo de invierno como examen final de aquella materia.

El equipo de ¨Barbanegra¨ había escogido hacer una obra de teatro musical, pues sabían que eso les daría más puntos para su calificación final y había decidido aparecer en el último número de aquel espectáculo para prepararse más, sin embargo las cosas no parecían estar saliéndoles nada bien.

Faltaban menos de treinta minutos para que subieran al escenario y aún faltaban varias cosas para que la escenografía estuviera lista. Todos los miembros del equipo hacían su esfuerzo por enderezar las estructuras de los arboles falsos que debían estar en el escenario en el momento de la actuación, sin embargo estas no podían sostener su propio peso, callándose al piso de forma constante.

\- ¿Por qué las estructuras se están cayendo? Se supone que son de cartón y les puse pegamento antes de llegar aquí, no entiendo las hojas de los arboles se están despegando y ensuciando el suelo, estoy muy desesperado con esto…- dijo Wolf algo frustrado.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tu fuiste el que compro el material e insistió en hacerlas de cartón en vez de madera como te habíamos dicho!- gritó Teach furioso.

Pese a saber que era una posición llena de responsabilidades Marshall D. Teach había aceptado el puesto de capitán del equipo, sin embargo a la hora de la hora su puesto era mucho más estresante de lo que el jamás había pensado, comenzando por el hecho de que la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo eran la irresponsabilidad y el desorden personificados, incluyéndose a si mismo.

\- Creo que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo en la escenografía, lo mejor sería ocuparnos de los vestuarios.- sugirió Catarina- ¡Me muero por usar ese camisón escotado que conseguí en Forever 21 y mis botas de tacón de aguja!

\- No quiero arruinar tu diversión pero esa ropa no es históricamente correcta, nadie de esa época usaba tacones de aguja ni escotes pronunciados. Además pudiste haberte cambiado antes de llegar al escenario como yo lo hice. – contestó Shiliew amargadamente.

Shiliew de la Lluvia había sido un estudiante de la Academia Impel Down, quien tras haber sido expulsado de esa escuela por un altercado violento y varias acusaciones de acoso había decidido empezar una nueva vida académica en la Grand Line High School siendo uno de los estudiantes más destacados, así como uno de los mejores miembros del equipo masculino de kendo, solo por detrás de Ronrona Zoro y Dracule Mihawk. A Shiliew no le gustaba la idea de ser parte de esa obra de teatro, odiaba los musicales cursis y tener que actuar en público, sin embargo la promesa de tener altas calificaciones de forma fácil y el hecho de que su equipo estuviera compuesto de sus mejores amigos había hecho que terminara haciendo a un lado su orgullo, poniéndose un trajecillo de nazi y memorizando por completo los diálogos y canciones de Rolf Gruber, el galán de ¨La Novicia Rebelde¨.

\- ¿Y llegar con mi ropa apestando a sudor al escenario? ¡No gracias, cariño!- contestó Catarina.

\- ¡Estamos a cinco malditos grados Celsius! ¿Quién suda a cinco grados?- gritó Shiliew desesperándose.

\- ¡Mayor razón para ponérmela aquí para no lidiar con el frío de afuera!- contestó Catarina.

\- ¿Dónde esta Vasco? ¡Se supone que esto empieza en media hora! ¡El es el Jorobado, no podemos empezar la obra del Jorobado de Notre Dame sin el Jorobado de Notre Dame! – gritó Teach desesperado.

\- ¿El Jorobado de Notredame?- preguntó Shiliew, sintiendo que había escuchado mal a Teach.

\- ¿No íbamos a actuar ¨La Novicia Rebelde¨?- preguntó Jesus Burgess algo desconcertado.

\- ¡Zehahaha! Al final cambié de planes, me di cuenta que ¨La Novicia Rebelde¨* no era un libro de verdad y por eso preferimos hacer una obra de ¨Nuestra Señora de París¨. – contestó Teach.

\- Teach, llevo dos meses ensayando esta mierda. ¡No puedes cambiar las cosas de un día para otro! ¡Y menos sin avisarnos a todos!- contestó Shiliew desesperado.

\- Claro que les dije este fin de semana en nuestra junta. Incluso hicimos varios ensayos. – contestó Teach alegremente.

\- Yo no podía ir a la junta este fin de de semana. ¡Era la final kendo regional y no podía faltar al torneo! Además Doc estuvo enfermo toda la semana pasada y Jesus trabaja turnos largos los fines de semana y tiene que ver a su abuela. ¿Cómo diablos quieres que nos enteremos de lo que pasa en las juntas si no podemos asistir, pedazo de imbécil?- dijo Shiliew furioso.

\- Un momento… ¿Eso significa que le robé la ropa de una monja para nada?- preguntó Burgess algo avergonzado al verse sin razón o motivo aparente, vestido como una monja.

\- ¿Robaste a una monja?- preguntó Shiliew sorprendido.

\- Bueno, técnicamente no hubo violencia, así que fue solo un hurto.- se excusó Burgess.

\- ¿Entonces no vamos a hacer la obra de Don Quijote?- preguntó Doc Q, quien estaba vestido con un traje de caballero y llevaba un caballo de peluche consigo.

\- No, nunca quisimos hacer ninguna obra de Don Quijote, requería mucho presupuesto para los disfraces y ya nos la había ganado el estudiante de intercambio español.- contestó Auger secamente.

\- ¡Y me vestí de nazi solo para esto!- gritó Shiliew desesperadamente.

\- ¿Nazi? ¡No mames cabrón! ¡Yo creí que estabas haciendo cosplay del Mr. Bison!- dijo Pizarro.

\- ¿Por qué haría cosplay de Mr. Bison?- preguntó Shiliew enojado.

\- No se, pero estoy seguro que esto no estaría pasando si yo hubiera sido capitán de equipo.- contestó Pizarro.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Si hubieras sido capitán de equipo ya te hubiéramos abandonado.- dijo Laffitte.

\- Bien, bien, no hay que perder el tiempo. Shiliew, tu serás el hermano ebrio de Frollo y Jesús como tiene ropa de mujer será la madre de Esmeralda.

\- ¿Esmeralda tiene mamá? ¡Eso no salía en la de Disney!

\- ¡Es que nos estamos basando en el libro original! Aunque igual va haber canciones de Disney ¡Zehahaha!

\- Teach… no quiero ser pesimista pero me gustaría saber donde esta el equipo de audio para las canciones y la música de ambiente. La obra esta a punto de comenzar y aún no hay nada listo.- comentó Auger algo nervioso.

\- No te preocupes, Bonney acaba de llegar con su equipo de bocinas nuevas.- contestó Teach, sonriendo al ver a su despampanante novia caminando hacia el. Sin embargo en vez de recibir las bocinas que esperaba, Marshall D. Teach recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de su novia.

\- ¡Como pudiste hacer eso maldito cerdo!- gritó Bonney furiosa.

\- ¿Hacer que?- preguntó Teach enojado y adolorido por la cachetada.

\- ¡Manosear a Robin en la clase de gimnasia!- gritó Bonney en voz alta.

\- Uhhh… creo que estas en problemas. – dijo Catarina a Teach sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¡Te atraparon como puerco, Teach!- se burló Pizarro.

\- ¡Cállense esto es un asunto personal! ¡Y yo no manosee a nadie!- gruñó Teach.

\- No te hagas el inocente, Robin y su novio me contaron eso. Además varias de las chicas me han mostrado mensajes llenos de cochinadas que tu les has enviado.

\- Vamos, cariño… no hay que ponerse celosos, yo solo quería hacer amigas…

\- ¡Estoy harta de tu relación de engaños y mentiras! ¡El club feminista de las hermanas Boa tenía razón, tu eres un cerdo peludo y nuestra relación es tóxica! ¡Terminamos y ni pienses que te voy a ayudar prestándote mis bocinas para esta patética obra de teatro!- gritó Bonney mientras le mostraba a Teach su dedo del medio y se iba corriendo a toda prisa. Teach entró en pánico.

\- ¡No, por favor regresa! ¡Te necesito! ¡No me dejes solo con estos ineptos, vuelve a mi! ¡No me dejes morir aquí solo!- gritaba Teach al borde de las lagrimas, sin embargo Bonney no volteó atrás.

\- Bueno, Bonney no nos prestara su equipo de audio, pero afortunadamente traje conmigo mi saxofón y si mi talento musical no falla podemos remplazar los números musicales del Jorobado por improvisaciones musicales.- dijo Laffitte tratando de tranquilizar a Teach.

\- ¡No mames Laffitte! ¡Ni que fuéramos los de Glee para andar cantando allí canciones inventadas a lo loco!- exclamó Pizarro.

\- Las canciones de Glee eran covers de otras canciones. Tal vez te refieras a las canciones de High School Musical.- aclaró Laffitte.

\- Glee, High School Musical, Vaselina… lo que sea… ¡Todas son en escuelas y tienen música! – dijo Pizarro cínicamente.

\- Estoy harta de su drama, me iré a cambiar, no puedo ser Esmeralda con uniforme escolar y maquillaje corrido.- dijo Devon yendo a los vestidores femeninos.

El resto del equipo trato de acomodar de nuevo la escenografía, sin conseguir resultados efectivos, por lo que tras un rato decidieron olvidarla y dejarla arrumbada. No pasaría nada si no había escenografía, siempre y cuando hubiera buena actuación.

\- ¡Faltan diez minutos para empezar y no ha llegado Vasco! ¿Dónde diablos estará ese engendro inútil?- se preguntó en voz alta Teach. Y hablando del Rey de Roma, Vasco hizo acto de presencia.

Teach estuvo a punto de abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad tras encontrarse con el protagonista y salvador de la obra. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hace eso Vasco vomitó en el piso. Teach se dio cuenta, Vasco había llegado completamente ebrio. Su mirada ida y su pose desequilibrada hablaban por si solas.

\- ¡Único día en el que te pido que estés sobrio y llegas así!- gritó Teach enfadado.

\- Asher jue el quinsheaños de mi primaj y bebí un poco mash dej la cuenta ¡Hip!...- decía Vasco mostrándose nervioso.

\- ¡Por el amor de Oda! ¡No podemos tener un Jorobado borracho!- gritó Shiliew perdiendo la paciencia.

\- No ejtoy borasho… solo un pojito mareao… déjame tomar unj pojito de crevesha y voy a eshtar bien…

\- No se preocupen, sabía que esto iba a pasar así que asigne a un Jorobado de repuesto. – dijo Teach tratando de calmar las cosas- Auger, tu serás el Jorobado y Vasco será… ¡Un árbol! ¡Zehahaha! ¡Necesitamos a alguien que haga el papel de árbol en esta obra!

\- Pero… tengo pánico escénico, tu me dijiste que sería la gárgola porque no tendría que hablar…- dijo Auger nervioso.

\- No necesitamos más gárgolas en esta obra.

\- Pero ya me puse el maquillaje…

\- ¡Yo te lo quitaré! – dijo Teach restregando la cara de Auger contra un pañuelito. Sin embargo al ver que la pintura facial no se removía del rostro de Auger Teach señaló a Shiliew con su dedo.

\- ¡Shiliew! ¡Tu serás el Jorobado!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No se nada de los diálogos, no he ensayado y lo único que puedo hacer ahora es bailar como idiota disfrazado de un nazi adolescente! ¿Has perdido la última neurona del cerebro, o que diablos te pasa?- gritó Shiliew.

\- No te preocupes, es parecido a lo que decía el Jorobado de Disney, solo que hay una parte donde…

\- ¡Nunca vi el Jorobado de Disney Teach! ¡Y mucho menos leí ese mugroso libro!

\- Bueno, si quieres te puedo decir un resumen…

\- ¡No quiero ningún resumen! ¡Quiero recuperar la paz mental que todo este proyecto de mierda me ha quitado!- gritó Shiliew jalándose los pelos del coraje.

\- Bueno, bueno… creo que estas un poco tenso, tal vez necesitas meditar un ratito…- dijo Teach tratando en vano de calmarlo.

Sin previo aviso llegó el maestro Shanks y les exigió que comenzaran la obra.

\- Pero faltan 10 minutos…- se excuso Teach nerviosamente.

\- Si, pero necesitan poner la escenografía para su obra. La banda musical de los Sombreros de Paja acabó su número y ya recogieron sus instrumentos y la escenografía, ahora es tu turno. Además entre más temprano mejor para todos, en especial para el profesor Newgate, quien acaba de salir del hospital hace unos días.

Teach tembló de miedo al pensar en el profesor Newgate. El profesor de literatura universal Edward Newgate además de ser su padre adoptivo era el encargado de evaluar su obra y calificarlos, y si bien era conocido por ser un profesor paciente, sabían que si le fallaban con la obra no tendría piedad.

\- Denos un rato más, tenemos que hacer un ensayo general antes de salir.- rogó Teach.

\- Eso lo hubieran pensado antes. Ahora al escenario…

Decir que el espectáculo de Barbanegra y su pandilla fue una aberración hubiera sido un piropo. La escenografía se caía por su propio peso a cada rato, los personajes no tenían ni la más mínima idea de los diálogos que estaban recitando llegando a omitir momentos claves de la obra o bien agregar cosas que no habían pasado originalmente incluyendo un romance entre el Jorobado y Pierre, canciones de jazz, varias muertes y resurrecciones de los personajes, un número de baile entre Esmeralda y el Jorobado al ritmo de la Novicia Rebelde y una extraña demostración de lucha libre entre la madre de Esmeralda y el malvado Frollo. Pronto muchos estudiantes y padres de familia se comenzaron a ir del auditorio, aburridos y fastidiados por la incoherente obra que estaban presenciando, mientras que otros se quedaban solo para reírse y abuchearlos. Y en la primera fila estaban los profesores viendo el espectáculo horrible espectáculo con miradas que mostraban nada más que desaprobación y pena ajena. El profesor de matemáticas Shanks Redhead trataba de voltear a otro lado, el profesor de física Sengoku hacia un esfuerzo inhumano por sonreír y fingir que la obra de Teach era interesante, mientras que el profesor de educación física y salud Kaido fruncía el seño y se tapaba los oídos, siendo evidente que aún estaba afectado por la resaca de la noche anterior. La única persona que no se veía disgustada era directora escolar Charlotte Linlin quien sonreía mientras engullía palomitas acarameladas y le enviaba a sus hijos mensajes por teléfono, fingiendo que no había nadie más en el escenario y aplaudiendo esporádicamente.

Y al final de todo estaba el temido profesor de Literatura y Humanidades Edward Newgate, quien pese ha sus problemas de salud crónicos había decido ir por si mismo a evaluar la obra de sus alumnos. Su mirada mostraba disgusto e ira, casi como si fuera a matar a alguien, era más que obvio que en su mente ya había reprobando a Marshall D Teach y sus amigos y en sus manos llevaba una libreta de anotaciones, en la cual anotaba cada detalle de aquel desastre teatral.

Cuando el espectáculo termino los únicos aplausos que se oyeron fueron los de la directora Linlin y los de la familia Burgess, quienes por alguna razón habían decidido quedarse toda la obra solo para ver a su hijo actuar en disfraz de monja. El hecho de que nadie halla traído tomates o basura para arrojarles era lo único bueno que les había pasado a los actores de aquel espectáculo.

Sin embargo lo peor vino tras acabar el espectáculo y quedarse solos con el maestro Edward Newgate.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue esta porquería?- gritó Edward Newgate a sus alumnos, quienes estaban completamente asustados. Pese a su avanzada edad y sus sondas medicas Edward Newgate seguía siendo intimidante.

\- Fue una adaptación moderna a la obra de Nuestra Señora de París de Alejandro Dumas…- dijo Teach temerosamente.

\- ¡Victor Hugo! ¡Alejandro Dumas no escribió Nuestra Señora de París!- gritó Newgate haciendo temblar la tierra.

\- Si, digo Victor Hugo… eso es lo que quise decir.

\- ¡Victor Hugo estaría revolcándose en su tumba si los viera! Arboles que se caen solos, jorobados nazis, monjas travestis que tienen hijas perdidas, un Quijote haciéndola de Febo y un par de duendes que se quedan sin decir nada en medio del escenario y aparte uno se vomita frente al público…

\- No eran duendes, profesor… era un árbol y una gárgola.- aclaró Laffitte.

\- Y yo estaba disfrazado de Mr Bison.- añadió Shiliew tratando de defenderse.

\- ¡Pamplinas! ¿Creen que merecen exentar mis exámenes y aprobar tras mostrarme esa bazofia?

\- ¡Por favor no nos repruebe señor Newgate! ¡Si lo hace perderé mi beca!- gritó Teach aterrado.

\- ¿Cuál beca? ¡Yo he pagado todos tus estudios, pequeño baboso y nunca has tenido beca! ¡Tu y tus amigos son un caso perdido! ¡Y ni creas que dejare que se valla sin castigo tu caso de acoso contra la pobre Robin te va salir caro! Teach, estoy tan enfadado contigo y esos rufianes que se hacen llamar tus amigos que me ha comenzado a doler el pecho de la vergüenza que siento por tu culpa. Mi corazón se sentía partido ya con el solo hecho de la muerte de tu hermano Ace la semana pasada, pensé vagamente en disfrutar esta obra para relajarme y olvidar de todo eso, pero me equivoque, tu obra y los incidentes de acoso de los que se te acusan hicieron aún más agudo mi dolor. Teach me has hecho sentir muy mal, no puedo perdonarte… ¡Auch! ¡Como me duele mi pecho y mis brazos!- dijo Edward Newgate retorciéndose.

\- ¿Está bien señor?- preguntó Doc Q algo preocupado por su maestro. Sin embargo Edward Newgate no respondió. Simplemente colapsó y calló al suelo.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de Oda! ¡Llamen a un médico!- gritó Teach horrorizado.

Pasó mucho tiempo después de que llegara el equipo de primeros auxilios a llevarse al señor Newgate para que el resto de los estudiantes salieran de las aulas. Al parecer el estado de salud de aquel profesor de literatura se había agravado. Sin embargo la pandilla de Barbanegra no podía salir sin su boleta de calificaciones, la cual solo tenía pendiende la materia impartida por el señor Newgate. Teach y sus amigos estaban paralizados, el miedo de reprobar les estaba comiendo vivos. Finalmente entró al salón la directora Linlin con su cara llena de maquillaje corrido y una expresión devastada.

\- Niños y niñas. Lamento informarles que el señor Newgate ha fallecido el día de hoy debido a un infarto. El no podrá evaluar su examen final, pero vistas las circunstancias decidí que lo mejor sería aprobarlos a todos, después de todo ustedes han demostrado ser buenos estudiantes. Siento mucho que hayamos perdido al señor Newgate en vísperas navideñas, en especial ahora que lo necesitamos tanto. Si gustan pueden retirarse.- dijo la señora Linlin llorando tras lo cual salió del salón.

La pandilla de Barbanegra se quedo totalmente callada por un buen tiempo.

\- Valla, nuestra obra fue tan mala que literalmente mató al alguien. – dijo Auger inexpresivamente.

\- Okey. Esto no se verá bien en mi curriculum para entrar a la Universidad de Juilliard. – dijo Laffitte claramente decepcionado.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡Eso prueba que tenemos más poder del que creemos!- dijo Teach riéndose cínicamente.

\- Teach, esto es algo serio, un hombre a muerto. Nosotros presenciamos sus momentos finales, deberías al menos fingir respeto. Además era tu tutor. ¿No? – dijo Shiliew.

\- Si, claro. A decir verdad ya me estaba desesperando ese viejo. Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se muera su esposa Bakkin y heredaré toda la fortuna de esa horrorosa familia Newgate. ¡Zehahaha!

\- Teach, eres mi mejor amigo, pero a veces suenas como un villano de anime, justo después de cometer un crimen y volverse loco. – dijo Shiliew algo desconcertado.

\- ¡Oh, claro! ¡Ahora el Mr Bison nos da lecciones de moralidad!- se burló Pizarro.

Shiliew suspiró. No sabía porque rayos se seguía juntado con esa bola de locos y pero en ese punto de su vida no quería averiguarlo.

XXXXXXX

Y el AU que nadie pedía pero que muy en el fondo necesitaban: High School AU + Piratas de Kurohige. La situación de la obra de teatro esta basada en hechos reales de mi secundaria** (los trabajos en equipo de ese entonces eran un desmadre, en especial si involucraban obras teatrales o literatura) y el capítulo de One Piece donde Barbanegra captura a Bonney. La verdad es que las escenas de ese capítulo daban la impresión que Kurohige, más que ser el capitán de una banda de piratas, estaba dirigiendo un trabajo escolar en equipo lleno de estudiantes desmadrosos y gente desorganizada y que Shiliew, pese a no ser capitán era el único con sentido común en todo ese embrollo. Tal vez vuelva a escribir más de este AU, tal vez no pero allí estará este capitulo para acompañarnos.

Monnie´s: Me alegra que te haya parecido tierno. La verdad estoy planeado un fanfic de el hijo de Teach, pero no tengo nada claro en mente por el momento. Quizá publique cosas de el o fan arts en mi cuenta de DA más adelante (tengo un par de bosquejos a lápiz de el pero están inacabados xP).

Rosslie: Más que enamorado yo diría que Teach estaba obsesionado en muy mal plan con Ace y sus poderes. Fue parte de su división cuando estaba con Shirohige y al parecer se llevaban muy bien. Más adelente en Banaro, como Teach no pudo tener a Ace de Nakama, lo mando a Impel Down y se aseguró hasta cierto punto que nadie más pudiera tenerlo ¡Zehahaha! Además el hecho de que en Dressrosa haya enviado a Burgess por su fruta del diablo en específico es muestra de que el realmente sentía algo de admiración por Ace (aunque no creo que de forma romántica).

Como siempre agradezco criticas reviews y comentarios.

¡Les mando un beso y un abrazo!

*La Novicia Rebelde si está basada en un libro escrito por Maria Agusta Trapp (la verdadera María de la Novicia Rebelde) el cual se llama: _La historia de los cantantes de la familia Trapp_ en el cual se reúnen las memorias de la verdadera familia Von Trapp (desafortunadamente no lo he podido encontrar en español).

**Aclaración, nadie murió de un infarto por culpa de mis trabajos de equipo de secundaria, nuestras obras teatrales eran malas, pero no tanto para matar a alguien (aunque si hubo instancias de resurrecciones y muertes fuera del libreto en las obras que actuábamos xD).


	10. J: Jalea

Jalea

Marshall D. Teach tenía varios secretos, más de los que una persona sana tendría: sus planes, su pasado, sus verdaderas intenciones… todo eso no lo compartía con nadie, salvo que el estuviera en mucha confianza. Uno de esos secretos era su receta secreta para hacer tartas perfectas.

Recordaba aún el tiempo en el que era miembro de la tripulación de Barbablanca y como pese a el hecho de no ser parte de la división de cocina el se daba tiempo para cocinar para si mismo y sus nakamas. Posiblemente Thatch fuera mejor cocinero que el, sin embargo, las tartas que Teach hacía eran inigualables.

\- ¿Cuál es tu secreto para hacer estas cosas tan sabrosas? -preguntaba Ace engulléndose su tercera rebanada de tarta de cereza con singular gusto.

\- ¡Tienes que decirnos! - exigió Thatch- ¡No puede ser que alguien cocine mejor que yo en este barco!

\- ¡Zehahaha! Solo sigo la receta del libro de Julia Boiardi*, no es difícil. – contestó Teach con la boca llena de tarta.

\- ¡Yo he seguido esa receta varias veces y no me queda tan deliciosa como la tuya! ¡Exijo que digas tu secreto! - rogó Thatch.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡Tonterías! ¡Tu pastel es tan delicioso como el mío! - contestó Teach.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Exigió que me reveles tu secreto ahora! - gritó Thatch.

\- Bien, bien… lo hare, pero primero Ace tiene que irse. No puedo dejar que este secreto caiga en manos equivocadas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué crees que caería en manos equivocadas? - dijo Ace indignado.

\- Lo siento hace una semana aún estabas tratando de matar a nuestro padre, no podemos confiar en ti y en lo que podrías hacer con mis conocimientos. - contestó Teach.

\- ¡Ya superé esa etapa! ¡Quiero saber de tu secreto!

\- ¡Te lo diré cuando seas mayor! ¡Ahora largo! ¡Zehahaha! - exclamó Teach burlándose del joven pecoso.

\- No. - dijo Ace haciendo una cara de puchero.

\- Ace, por favor vete. Si nos dejas a solas te daré ración extra de tocino en la noche. - dijo el cocinero de forma tranquila.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - contestó Ace convencido por la idea de tener tocino extra para la cena.

Una vez que Thatch y Teach se quedaron solos en la cocina Teach sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un frasco de jalea y un papelito con algo escrito en el.

\- Mi secreto es poner una cucharada extra de jalea. Pero no cualquier tipo de jalea, tiene que ser jalea casera de cereza con un toque de licor y azúcar morena. – dijo Teach sonriendo- Sabía que este día llegaría por lo que anoté mi receta especial de jalea para que tu la uses. Fue la receta que me enseño mi abuela. Aparte de mi vida es lo único que me dejó mi familia antes de partir al otro mundo.

\- Así que supongo que es especial para ti por eso. ¿No? - dijo Thatch intrigado.

\- Esta receta es tan vieja como la piratería misma y ha pasado por mi familia por varias generaciones. Cada vez que pruebo algo con esta jalea pienso en mis padres y mi abuela. Es casi como si pudiera hablar con ellos desde la tierra.

\- ¡Wow! Jamás pensé que esa receta tendría un origen tan profundo e intimo…

\- ¡Descuida, mi sabiduría culinaria esta para compartirse! ¡Aprovecha mi receta y se feliz! ¡Zehahahaha! – dijo Teach mientras que le entregaba a Thatch el papel del que había sacado de su bolsillo sonriendo campantemente.

\- Gracias, Teach. Eres un gran amigo. – contestó Thatch.

Había veces que en las que Teach lamentaba seriamente haber matado a Thatch, pues había matado a la única persona además de el que sabía como hacer esa deliciosa jalea casera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo no se hacer jalea casera y menos si es buena idea ponerle licor, así que tomen los consejos de Teach con cuidado. ¡Zehahaha!

La verdad quise hacer este fanfic porque la tripulación de Shirohige es una de mis favoritas y no he visto tantos fanfics de Teach en sus tiempos con Barbablanca antes de volverse el traidor que conocemos y pensé que sería buena idea hacer un fanfic de eso. Además he tenido una semana algo triste por lo que escribir es una forma excelente de desahogarme (incluso si este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con mi situación personal).

Monnie´s: Me alegra que te halla divertido tanto este fanfic. Yo también me divertí mucho haciéndolo.

Rosslie: Tienes razón, Laffitte era lo más decente de todo ese espectáculo. ¡Y que decir de Glee! La verdad fue mi serie preferida durante un buen rato, sin embargo, con el tiempo me comenzó a hartar la forma en la que manejaban la trama y relegaban a los personajes interesantes a segundo plano; la dejé de ver como en la tercera o cuarta temporada y el único capítulo que vi después de eso fue el del "The Quarterback" pero fue básicamente por que quería despedirme de Cory Monteith. Tal vez me gustaría hacer un fanfic o crossover de ellos en el futuro, pero por ahora casi no tengo ideas para eso. xD

Como siempre agradezco todos sus comentarios y visitas, les deseo lo mejor.

* El nombre del chef de mi fanfic lo base en los chefs Julia Child y Ettore Boiardi.


	11. K: Koala

Koala

Jesus Burgess se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama de su camarote personal, viendo a su prisionera fijamente, esperando a que ella recobrara la conciencia por completo y le dijera algo. Aquella chica que había visto en Dresrossa y a la cual hasta hace poco no había reconocido. Ella estaba exactamente en la misma posición que cuando la conoció por primera vez, hacía ya más de 12 años: encadenada, cautiva e indefensa. Para Burgess era difícil no sentir lástima por ella, después de todo el sabía por lo que ella había pasado y el había pasado casi por lo mismo. Poco a poco la prisionera de Burgess comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules y recuperar su conciencia, mostrándose aturdida y obviamente debilitada. No era capaz de reconocer nada de su entorno, salvo por el rostro de su captor.

\- Buenas tardes, Koala. Supongo que tuviste un gran combate contra el resto de nuestra tripulación. ¿No? -dijo Burgess sonriendo cínicamente.

Koala estaba horrorizada al darse cuenta de la posición en la que había caído tras el enfrentamiento que los Revolucionarios habían tenido con Barbanegra. Ahora ella era su prisionera y aquella inmunda tripulación podía hacer con ella lo que quisieran. Sin embargo, lejos de dejar que el pánico se mostrara en su rostro, Koala mantuvo una expresión estoica. Ellos podían poseer y destruir su cuerpo, pero no su actitud ni su alma. La pelirroja se limitó a escupir en dirección al rostro de Burgess, sin embargo, su puntería falló, haciendo que su saliva callera a los pies del pirata. El luchador decidió no ofenderse mucho por eso.

\- Eso no es muy educado de tu parte Koala. Pero tengo que admitir que me agrada, después de todo las chicas atrevidas son geniales.

Koala no le respondió a Burgess, manteniendo su mirada fría y desafiante, procurando no mostrar ningún tipo de miedo o vacilación ante el desagradable luchador pirata. Burgess sacó de uno de los cajones que se encontraban debajo de la cama una botella de vino y dos copas de gran tamaño, así como varias barras de proteína*.

\- ¿Gustas un trago? - ofreció el pirata mostrándole la botella de vino- Es una marca muy fina de East Blue, la conseguimos tras asaltar un crucero de lujo cerca del Clam Belt. Normalmente esta cosa te costaría como 180,000 berrys, pero yo te compartiré un poco completamente gratis.

\- ¿Crees que me interesa tomar vino de ricachones robado por un pirata asqueroso como tu? -contestó Koala fríamente.

\- Bien, creo que no estas de animo de beber. ¿Una barra de proteína entonces? ¡Son muy nutritivas y una sola puede satisfacer por completo toda tu hambre! -insistió el pirata sonriendo mientras le mostraba la barra de proteína ya fuera de su empaque.

Koala no contestó. Se sentía molesta de haber caído tan bajo y de estar a merced de ese barbaján enmascarado, en especial ahora que estaba completamente encadenada y débil. Burgess viendo la falta de respuesta de su prisionera, procedió a acercar la barra de proteína al área de su nariz y boca, haciéndola que involuntariamente oliera aquella deliciosa barra de proteína recubierta de chocolate y frutos secos. El olor era más que tentador para Koala, quien por lo general adoraba los sabores dulces y en esos momentos se encontraba bastante hambrienta. Pese a la desconfianza que sentía Koala, al final su hambre triunfó, obligándola a abrir la boca y comenzar a masticar rápidamente la barra de proteína que Jesús le estaba ofreciendo, hasta acabársela por completo.

\- No tienes que fingir que yo soy un completo desconocido, Koala. Te conozco y se que tu me conoces, no finjas demencia conmigo. – dijo el pirata mientras se comenzaba a quitar su característica máscara de luchador, exhibiendo en su frente una cicatriz que a Koala le resultaba más que conocida: la garra de los Dragones Celestiales.

Koala casi lloro al ver aquella horrible marca, pues recordó amargamente el momento en que ellos se conocieron.

Ella y el acababan de ser comprados por uno de los corrompidos nobles mundiales y se encontraba encadenaos y enjaulados como si fueran criminales. Koala se mantenía en un sepulcral silencio, no daba crédito de lo que le habían hecho. Estaba tan adolorida, tan cansada y triste. ¡Y para colmo ni siquiera le permitían llorar! La única vez que había llorado desde que la habían comprado le habían dado una paliza horrorosa e incluso habían amenazado con matarla si no sonreía ante el tormento. Burgess al igual que Koala se encontraba aterrado, pero, pese al dolor, trataba de mantener su actitud positiva. El era por mucho el ser humano más fuerte de allí, era cuestión de tiempo para escapar de ese sitio horrible y regresar a su pueblo. Burgess podía ver como la pequeñita de la jaula de a lado suyo, pese a su sonrisa, se veía al borde de las lagrimas y sabía que si la cachaban llorando seguramente sería torturada brutalmente. El no podía dejar que pasara eso con ella, aquella niña era demasiado inocente y pequeña, no merecía que la lastimaran, por lo que procedió a tratar de hacerla olvidar el dolor que sentía por un rato. Viendo que no había guardias vigilando cerca Burgess se acercó a la pequeña Koala.

\- Psss… ¿Cómo te llamas niña? Mi nombre es Jesus Burgess y soy de Shinsharo. ¿Y tu?

\- Yo… me llamo Koala. – contestó tímidamente.

\- ¿Koala? ¡Como un osito! ¡Wihahaha! -se rió Burgess, pero pronto tuvo que bajar el tono de su voz por miedo a que descubrieran que hablaba con Koala. Se quedó callado un rato y luego el adolescente prosiguió.

\- ¿Quieres que te muestre un truco niña? -susurró Burgess dirigiéndose a la pequeña Koala. Koala no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo viendo con curiosidad a Jesus. De todas las personas que había conocido desde inicio de aquel periplo Jesus era la primera que le hablaba de forma amigable. Lentamente al ver como aquel adolescente le sonreía amistosamente, Koala asintió con la cabeza. El joven solo se rio en silencio y puso su mano debajo de su axila, tras lo cual hizo un pequeño sonido de trompetilla con los movimientos de su propio cuerpo. Koala río en silencio ante la acción de aquel joven de pelo lila, sintiendo una tenue emoción parecida a la alegría.

Ese fue el primero de sus muchos encuentros dentro de aquel infierno llamado Mariegeoise. Mientras que a Burgess se le obligó a trabajar cargando pesados objetos de construcción y realizando labores que requerían fuerza bruta, Koala fue asignada a realizar tareas en las que su baja estatura y su complexión delgada fueran útiles. A veces en el momento en el que se repartía la comida y la bebida, Burgess se aseguraba de acaparar la mayor cantidad posible para de esta manera asegurarse de poderle dar a la pequeña Koala, quien por lo general estaba hambrienta y rara vez alcanzaba a recibir una ración razonable. Burgess podía pasar hambre, pero le rompía el alma saber que la pequeña Koala no tuviera que comer, por lo que cada vez que podía le compartía la comida y la animaba a seguir adelante, entreteniéndola con cuentos y chistes. Para el Koala era una hermana pequeña la cual no merecía el infierno que estaban viviendo y a la cual tenía que defender de todo.

\- No te preocupes, pronto seremos libres. – decía el adolecente de cabellos lilas a la indefensa Koala, cada vez que la veía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Koala comenzara a considerar al joven como su mejor y único amigo en aquel infierno. Burgess también sentía cariño por ella y estaba determinado a protegerla a como diera lugar. Koala a veces fantaseaba con que un día se librarían ambos de sus cadenas y se irían huyendo a vivir felices en completa libertad en una casita en la pradera donde se la pasarían jugando, comerían siempre dulces y jamás tendrían que trabajar ni ser lastimados. Para Koala Jesus era como un salvador, su príncipe azul y la única luz que brillaba en la oscuridad en la que ambos estaban inmersos.

Después de que ambos se liberaran gracias a Fisher Tiger, Koala y Jesus tomaron caminos distintos, sin volverse a encontrar jamás, pero teniéndose siempre en mente. Jesus siempre recordaría con cariño a aquella pequeña chica con nombre de oso y se preguntaba como sería su vida ahora que era una mujer adulta. Jesus creía que Koala había regresado a su tierra natal, que había aprendido algún oficio o que se había casado con un hombre amoroso y que ahora su vida transcurría en paz, lejos de las intranquilas costas de la Grand Line, los esclavistas y piratas, llevando una existencia tranquila y monótona. Por su parte, Koala a veces soñaba con reencontrarse con Jesus y pasar un rato agradable juntos, siendo aquel adolescente musculoso de cabellos largos una des sus fantasías más secretas y su más dulce deseo. Durante años la pequeña Koala pensó que aquel misterioso chico era el amor definitivo de su vida, lo añoraba y sufría mentalmente por no haber huido con el.

Ahora los dos se miraban de frente y eran capaces de ver el lugar al que la vida les había enviado, chocando con aquellos recuerdos traumáticos y las fantasías recurrentes que ambos tenían.

Burgess observo detenidamente a su prisionera, la edad y los años de entrenamiento como revolucionaria habían vuelto el cuerpo de Koala atlético y voluptuoso, contrastando con la raquítica apariencia que había tenido en su infancia. Koala era toda una mujer, una muy joven quizá, pero con una experiencia de vida inigualable. Aquellos ojos redondos habían visto cielos e infiernos, eran claramente los ojos de una víctima, pero también de una superviviente, una soñadora y una guerrera. Jesus admiraba el valor y el potencial que veía a través de esos ojos, pues pese a todos sus años de lucha jamás había visto a alguien con ese grado de valentía en su mirada, ni siquiera entre sus monstruosos nakamas. Definitivamente Koala no había tenido una vida tranquila tras haber escapado de los nobles. Al igual que Burgess, Koala había vivido como una luchadora y había tenido que sobreponerse a las dificultades que se le presentaron en su camino.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste así? De niña esclavizada de los nobles mundiales a oficial del Ejército Revolucionario. – preguntó Burgess a Koala viéndola directamente a los ojos.

La forma en la que el luchador le hablaba a Koala no era particularmente amenazante, sin embargo, algo en las palabras de aquel hombre hacía sentir perturbada a la revolucionaria. Koala eligió cubrir sus sentimientos y enfrentar verbalmente a aquel inmundo luchador.

\- Lo mismo te pregunto. ¿Cómo terminaste tu así? Pasaste de ser un joven amigable y bondadoso a ser un…- dijo Koala a Burgess, pero este le interrumpió.

\- ¿Un pirata? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un criminal? Ummm… digamos que los dos estábamos destinados a esta clase de vida. -contestó Burgess sin quitar la mirada de su prisionera.

\- ¿Los dos? ¿De quienes rayos estas hablando, pedazo de imbécil?

\- De tu y yo, Koala. Nuestro destino siempre ha sido el caos, la violencia y el crimen. No podemos negar nuestra naturaleza.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme al mismo nivel que tus sucios nakamas! ¡Yo soy miembro del Ejercito Revolucionario, no de su asquerosa banda de saqueadores maniacos! -gritó Koala enfadada.

\- Sabes, en el mundo del crimen no hay mucha diferencia de quien es quien. Ladrones, estafadores, asesinos, violadores, evasores de impuestos, piratas, revolucionarios… para el Gobierno todos estamos en el mismo saco.

\- ¡Sabes que eso es mentira! ¡Nosotros hemos adiestrado niños para defenderse y les hemos dado educación y vivienda! ¡Ayudamos a liberar reinos de la opresión e inspiramos al mundo! ¡Ustedes son unos asesinos, violadores y saqueadores! ¡Y además tu asqueroso almirante no es capaz de levantar un dedo por alguien que no sea el mismo! ¡Los que nos siguen a nosotros lo hacen por convicción y respeto! ¡Los que los siguen a ustedes lo hacen por hambre de poder o miedo!

Jesus se rio y se sirvió una buena copa de vino, la cual engulló de un sorbo y tras dar un sonoro eructo continuo su dialogo con la prisionera.

\- Bueno, no somos una organización caritativa realmente. Eso creo que lo sabes, sin embargo, somos más poderosos que su ejercito. Créeme Koala, en un futuro cuando las cosas se pongan duras tu estarías mucho más segura en nuestros territorios siendo parte de nuestra tripulación que en ese grupo de rebeldes sin causa.

\- ¿Segura? ¡Tu maldita tripulación trató de matarme! ¡La mayoría de los capitanes titánicos me quieren muerta o peor! En especial esos horribles capitanes titánicos Catarina, Shiliew, el rey Avalo Pizarro… -Koala tembló al pronunciar aquel nombre.

El Ejercito Revolucionario había sido uno de los causantes directos de que Avalo Pizarro fuera derrocado por su propio pueblo, por lo que aquel antiguo monarca había jurado venganza contra cualquiera involucrado con aquel ejercito. Koala, si bien jugó un papel pequeño en aquella revuelta de North Blue, aquella colaboración había sido suficiente como para ponerla en la lista negra de Pizarro, quien había jurado torturarla hasta la muerte. Pizarro le tenía un odio especial a Koala y si bien Catarina y Shiliew parecían sentirse interesados en Koala, en el fondo Koala sabía que las torturas que Pizarro le reservaba a los Revolucionarios eran especialmente grotescas. Quizá el no la mataría después de todo, simplemente la esclavizaría y la condenaría a la más miserable de las existencias. Koala sintió nauseas al pensar en eso, definitivamente no podía permitir que le hicieran eso.

Jesus percibió el miedo de Koala e hizo intento por tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Ellos no tienen que hacerte daño! ¡Cásate conmigo, yo te daré protección contra mis hombres y los demás capitanes! -gritó Jesus a Koala, tras lo cual el luchador la envolvió en un abrazo.

La joven revolucionaria no contestó a esa muestra súbita de afecto, se encontraba abrumada por la forma en la que Burgess la sostenía entre sus fuertes y masculinos brazos. La marcada diferencia de estatura de Jesus y Koala hacían que ella se sintiera como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana a la cual podían romper en cualquier segundo. Jesus era consiente de la vulnerabilidad del pequeño cuerpo de Koala, por lo que fue poco a poco suavizando la fuerza de su abrazo, sin terminar de soltarla por completo, sosteniéndola como si de un diente de león se tratara. El pirata acerco su boca al rostro de Koala y la beso en sus labios con delicadeza, dejándose llevar por la pasión que sentía por ella, haciendo que poco a poco Koala juntara su lengua con la suya en un prolongado y placentero beso.

Cuando Burgess despegó sus labios de Koala, prosiguió hablando.

\- Te amo Koala, te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para defenderte de lo que viene. No quiero que nadie te lastime nunca, menos la tripulación a la que sirvo. No aguantaría que pasaras por el infierno que pasaste dos veces. No puedo darte muchos detalles por el momento del plan de Teach, pero te aseguro que pronto las cosas se van a poner muy feas para todos en el mundo. El Ejercito Revolucionario no esta preparado para lo que viene, no hay nadie que pueda protegerte a ti de las carnicerías y el terror que sigue. Te ruego, por favor, únete a nosotros y te garantizo que serás libre para siempre. Nadie osara a lastimarte al saber que tu eres mi esposa y que navegamos bajo la bandera de Barbanegra.

Koala estaba atónita, no daba crédito de lo que le estaba pasando. Lo que antes había sido solo una cursi fantasía ahora era realidad. Jesus la había besado y ella lo había disfrutado. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien. Jesus era su enemigo, Jesus era un asesino, Jesus había atentado contra la vida de su líder y la de cientos de inocentes. Se sentía culpable de que su sueño se hiciera realidad, pues, aunque en el fondo una parte de ella nunca dejo de amar a Jesus Burgess y fantasear con rencontrarse con el, ahora que veía en lo que se había convertido no podía evitar sentir desprecio por ese cruel pirata. Ella no anhelaba más que la libertad y aquel pirata la tenía prisionera, haciéndola elegir entre sus principios morales y su vida. La dulzura de los besos de Burgess no había sido la de una fruta de verano o un postre bien preparado, sino de un veneno el cual la estaba matando. No podía ser su sueño, aquello era su peor pesadilla.

Pese al miedo, la tristeza y las lagrimas que estaban tentadas a salir de sus ojos, Koala conservó la calma y le respondió.

\- Yo te amo Jesus… pero odio en lo que te has convertido y en lo que me quieres convertir.

\- ¡Yo no he muerto!¡Sigo siendo el mismo de antes! -gritó el pirata sintiéndose decepcionado y herido. Ahora era el rostro de Burgess el que se contorsionaba de dolor y al que se le estaban a punto de escaparle las lágrimas.

\- Aunque tu no lo creas yo he sido pirata. Serví a Fisher Tiger y el me protegió con su vida. Su tripulación, pese a todo, tenía honor y su capitán quería hacer de este mundo un lugar más justo. Tu tripulación carece de honor y su almirante no tiene un gramo de compasión en el cuerpo. Fui esclava, fui pirata y soy revolucionaria, si muero que sea como mártir y si me encadenan que sea contra mi voluntad, pues no me encadenare a un matrimonio con un ser tan vil como tu, yo no voy a renunciar a mi honor ni a mis principios. Si tu quieres seguir a un criminal hazlo, pero recuerda que yo no lo seguiré y menos te seguirte a ti por lástima. – sentenció la revolucionaria viendo a Jesus directamente a sus oscuros y saltones ojos, tras lo cual procedió a escupirle en la cara, manchando con su saliva trasparente aquella amplia cicatriz que marcaba su frente.

Jesus soltó a Koala de sus brazos. No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. La Fortuna lo había favorecido tanto al hacer que después de años se encontrara con ella y ahora que lo tenía todo, la única mujer a la que de verdad amaba lo rechazaba. Fortuna era claramente una diosa cruel y caprichosa. Pronto las lagrimas y los mocos corrieron por todo su rostro involuntariamente, manchando su larga y bien cuidada barba. Por más campeón que fuera jamás sería capaz de ganarse el corazón de aquella hermosa dama, no tras los crímenes en los que el había participado. Koala era una mujer honorable buscando un mundo mejor, el era un vil luchador que ganaba a base de trucos sucios, definitivamente Burgess no la merecía. Sin embargo, Jesus no podía remediar lo que sentía por ella.

Rápidamente Jesus se puso su máscara de luchador y rompió las cadenas de Koala, liberándola definitivamente.

\- Estamos anclados en el puerto de la isla de Havuz, es un lugar técnicamente controlado por nosotros, pero con mucho comercio con el exterior. Yo estoy solo en mi nave, por lo que, si sales, puedes huir fácilmente a alguno de los barcos comerciales del área. Catarina Devon, Shiliew, Avalo Pizarro y Doc Q también anclaron aquí, pero lo más seguro es que se estén emborrachando en el interior de la ciudad. Ten cuidado, Koala. Y si alguien pregunta por mi diles que yo me emborrache y tu me noqueaste con la botella de vino en la cabeza. -dijo Burgess tras lo cual se tragó todo el contenido de vino de la botella y la rompió sobre su propio cráneo, noqueándose a si mismo al instante.

Koala no dudo ni un segundo en quitar la botella rota de las manos de Burgess y huir de aquella nave, dejando así al temible luchador a merced de su propia suerte. Lo más importante para ella ahora era escapar con vida y reportarse con el resto de los revolucionarios…

Habían pasado un par de días hasta que finalmente Ivankov y Sabo pudieron dar con el paradero de Koala y llevarla a una de las bases del Ejercito Revolucionario con la ayuda de Karasu y sus cuervos. La habían encontrado en una isla del Nuevo Mundo, bajándose a escondidas de un barco de cargamento. Eso fue un alivio para los Revolucionarios, quienes habían temido por el destino de Koala tras haber caído en manos enemigas. Una vez en la base Revolucionaria, se quedaron a descansando en una de las habitaciones del palacio de Iva-chan, donde las pequeñas heridas de Koala fueron atendidas por Iva-chan y Karasu.

\- ¿Entonces Jesus Burgess fue el te capturó y te retuvo en su barco? – preguntó Ivankov a Koala.

\- Algo así. -contestó Koala.

Pese a la tranquilidad con la que respondía las preguntas de Sabo, la mirada de la revolucionaria era triste y distante, obviamente afectada por los sucesos que le habían pasado. Sabo pareció intuir la melancolía de Koala.

\- Lo que sea que te haya pasado tu puedes confiármelo Koala, nosotros estamos para ayudarte. – dijo Sabo forma amable, pero visiblemente preocupada por su camarada.

\- No es nada, solo que Burgess actuó bastante raro conmigo y me hizo sentir incomoda. No abuso de mi realmente, ni nada grave, solo… actuó raro. – contestó Koala cabizbaja. Las aclaraciones de Koala no parecieron tranquilizar a los demás, algo les hizo intuir que Koala les ocultaba algún detalle doloroso de aquel encuentro.

\- ¡Ese hijo de…! ¡Pagará por lo que te hizo! ¡Esta vez si lo matare en serio! -gritó Sabo furiosamente.

\- No, no quiero venganza, por favor no… - susurró Koala.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡La próxima vez que vea a ese engendro lo voy a calcinar! – gritó Sabo indignándose con la aparente compasión que mostraba Koala por ese pirata.

\- ¡El fue esclavo, igual que yo cuando éramos niños! ¡No podemos hacerle eso! ¡Sería muy cruel hacerlo sufrir así! -exclamó Koala llorando.

\- Eso no es escusa. Tu y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo y no estamos sirviendo a un loco como Teach ni asesinando inocentes. – dijo Karasu a Koala, mientras terminaba de desinfectar una herida que Koala tenía en su frente.

\- Karasu boy, tiene razón Koala girl, ese patán es peligroso y no podemos darnos el lujo de sentir lástima. ¡La próxima vez que veamos a ese idiota inmundo le daré una dosis de hormonas que lo pondrán a dormir para siempre! -sentenció Iva- chan.

\- Si te vuelve a tocar un pelo le sacaré los ojos a ese bastardo. – amenazó Karasu seriamente.

\- Vamos a hacer que se sientan arrepentidos de haber nacido esos bribones de Barbanegra. No te volverán a lastimar a ti ni a nadie. –afirmó Sabo.

Koala abrazó a Sabo fuertemente y lloro en su hombro. Koala estaba conmocionada de tener tan buenos camaradas y amigos que la defendieran tanto y en el fondo sabía que tenían razón respecto a Jesus y la forma en la que el pirata había actuado. Sin embargo, una parte de ella no quería la venganza, no podría perdonarse nunca haber lastimado a aquel hombre que tanto la había protegido y ayudado en su peor momento.

\- Lo único que quiero es no volver a ver a ese pirata nunca. – susurró Koala sin dejar de llorar en el hombro de Sabo.

En otro rincón del mundo, en una taberna de la isla de Havuz, un grupo de piratas no dejaban de emborracharse mientras escuchaban las ridículas anécdotas de los demás miembros de su tripulación.

\- Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Te embriagaste en tu propio camarote y de la nada esa enana se desencadenó y te noqueó con una botella? – preguntó Shiliew a Burgess quien aún estaba algo atolondrado por el golpe que se dio a si mismo en la cabeza.

\- Si. -contestó Jesus avergonzado. Seguidamente toda la mesa en la que se encontraban aquellos piratas reventó de risas.

\- ¡Murjujuju, no puedo creer que seas tan pendejo, Jesus! ¡Te derroto una enananita! -rio Catarina, quien se veía bastante ebria.

\- ¡Era miembro de los revolucionarios y sabía karate gyojin! ¡No es tan débil como parece! -reclamó el luchador.

\- Igual sigue siendo estúpido que te hayan derrotado por borracho. ¡Y aparte en tu propio barco! Murjujuju… – contestó Caterina entre risas tras darle un sorbo más a su tarro de cerveza. Jesus suspiró, la hipocresía de aquella mujer era sorprendente.

\- Por favor, esto es tan patético, ni siquiera es gracioso. – gruñó Shiliew, sintiendo pena ajena.

\- ¡Nya! ¡Si yo la hubiera tenido en mis manos esto no hubiera pasado! – exclamó Pizarro.

\- Juró que si vuelvo ver a esa puta enana la decapitaré, le arrancare las entrañas y se las enviaré a los revolucionarios envueltas en papel de regalo para que se acuerden de mi. – dijo Catarina.

\- ¿Le sacarás las entrañas después de decapitarla? ¡Nyaaa! ¡Esa es una muerte muy rápida! ¡Le quitas la diversión a las cosas Catarina! – replicó Pizarro.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y que le harías tu entonces? -preguntó Catarina intrigada.

\- Que no le haría. -contestó Pizarro con una mirada perversa, haciendo que todos, menos Jesus, soltaran una sonora carcajada.

Aquella no era la primera vez que Burgess los oía hablar así, el usualmente hablaba de manera similar, sin embargo, que se refirieran a Koala de esa manera le hacia sentir bastante incomodo. El luchador no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por el comentario de Pizarro, por lo que, sin previo aviso ni amenaza, Jesus le dio una súbita cachetada a Pizarro, tirándolo al piso.

\- ¡Nya! ¡Auch! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? -gritó Pizarro furioso a Burgess, quien, asustado por la posible reacción ex monarca, tragó saliva y trató de formular una vaga escusa.

\- Tenías un mosquito en la cara. Trate de matarlo, pero creo que ya se fue. ¡Whihahaha! Uno tiene que tener cuidado con los insectos en todos lados. ¿No? – contestó Jesus nerviosamente huyendo a toda prisa. Nadie se atrevió a perseguirlo, pues embriagarse parecía ser más importante para ellos que la ofensa que había cometido Burgess y la mala escusa que les había ofrecido.

El luchador trató de hacer flexiones y tararear mientras caminaba hacia su barco, buscando tranquilizarse y quitarse aquellos incidentes de la mente, tratando de vagar por las calles para distraerse. Al llegar al muelle Jesus sintió como si alguien estuviera espiándolo. Aquel espía pronto hizo su acto de presencia, mostrándose ante el luchador con su puro habitual en la boca.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Shiliew? – preguntó Jesus desconcertado.

\- Se porque golpeaste a Pizarro. ¿Esa Koala te agrada mucho, verdad? – dijo Shiliew sin apartar la vista de Jesus.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Me estuviste espiando?

\- Mira, si tu quieres a esa chica es tu problema. Todos tenemos a una mujer que nos hace desear poner los pies en tierra firme. Personalmente creo que tienes pésimo gusto en mujeres y que probablemente Sabo ya se la ha tirado un chingo de veces.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué andas diciéndome tus pendejadas a estas horas? -gruño Burgess.

\- Porque quiero advertirte que ella es oficialmente nuestro enemigo y que si tu no quieres lastimarla, con gusto el resto de la tripulación lo hará, incluyéndome. Y no, no pienses que me la chingaría a ella, no tengo ningún fetiche con enanas. Pero Pizarro... mejor ni te digo, tu ya sabes. – amenazó el espadachín desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

Esa noche, Jesus rezó fervientemente a la diosa Fortuna, implorándole que el y su tripulación jamás se volvieran a encontrar con Koala, que ella se alejara de los revolucionarios y se fuera a vivir a un lugar aislado. Rezó fervientemente, porque sabía que si ella era encontrada por su tripulación nuevamente el no iba poder estar allí para defenderla, pues era muy débil, cobarde y patético como para salvarla del sadismo de sus nakamas.

\- ¡Oh, Fortuna! ¡Por favor, te imploro que no dejes que Koala se encuentre con mis nakamas ni conmigo nunca!

XXXXXX

Bueno, lectoras y lectores, con ustedes les presento la pareja más crack hecha por Takka este 2019: Jesus x Koala. ¡Muahahaha! ¡Engendre un monstruo por favor perdónenme!

La verdad estuve cerca de hacerlo un fanfic separado (por lo largo que me quedó) y de hacerlo clasificación M, pero al final me autocensure un poco y opté por dejarlo aquí para que la palabra "Koala" cubriera la letra K de este "pastel de cereza".

Otra coincidencia es que acabé este fanfic el 25 de diciembre (día oficial de recalentado, digo, Navidad), que se empalma con el cumpleaños de Jesus Burgess. ¡Así que Happy Birthday Mother fucker, como te portaste mal este año te regalé decepción amorosa y angst!

Rosslie: Gracias, la verdad tus comentarios me animan mucho. La verdad hay varias teorías interesantes sobre Teach y en general dentro del manga ha demostrado ser un villano irredimible, pero bastante multifacético (pasa de valiente a cobarde, de soñador a cruel, de leal a traicionero, etc.) y aparentemente en los números recientes se han revelado más detalles locos de Teach, haciéndolo un personaje mucho más interesante.

Monnie´s: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que toda mi situación y la de mi familia ha mejorado, solo espero que este 2020 sea un excelente año.

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios y visitas, les mando un abrazo y les deseo lo mejor este próximo 2020!


	12. L: Libros

Libros

Marshall D. Teach era un hombre de muchos vicios. Alcohol, mujeres, juegos de azar y comidas dulces eran los primeros en los que todo mundo pensaba al hablar de el, sin embargo, había otro vicio mucho mayor el cual le seguía desde la infancia: los libros.

Desde que su madre le enseñó a leer a la edad de seis años Teach se había viciado con la lectura, no había noche que no leyera por lo menos uno o dos capítulos de algún libro o incluso un libro entero en caso de que fuera corto y no estuviera ocupado. Todas las noches, alumbrado por las estrellas y la luz de una pequeña linterna, Teach devoraba libros con la misma voracidad con la que devoraba sus pasteles de cereza. Después de todo el sueño no le era imprescindible, cosa contraria a la lectura, la cual era posiblemente una de sus mayores adicciones al punto de que lo único que extrañó de el barco de Barbablanca al huir de este eran los libros que el poseía y que tuvo que dejar atrás para alcanzar sus sueños.

Su amor por la lectura llegó a tal grado que prohibió que a la hora de los saqueos se quemaran o destruyeran librerías o bibliotecas y estableció como ley que se le perdonase la vida de inmediato a cualquier persona que hubiese escrito un libro. Así que, si llegaban a saquear un barco o puerto y había un escritor a bordo, se le perdonaba la vida, con la condición que les brindara el nombre del libro que había escrito. Esta regla logró salvar la vida de muchas personas, inclusive de gente que nunca había escrito nada, pues tras un rato que comenzó a implementarse formalmente varios marinos y navegantes comenzaron a autoproclamarse como "autores" de diversos libros inexistentes, los cuales el pobre Teach buscaba por todos los confines del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esta biblioteca no tenga ningún ejemplar de "Borradores Encumbrados"? ¡Su autor se llama Emonte Brily, yo lo conocí en la isla de Harpper! -gruñó Teach en voz muy baja a una inocente bibliotecaria.

\- Señor, no tengo idea de quien sea ese Emonte Brily ni he visto nunca ninguna novela de "Borradores Encumbrados". Solo tengo un ejemplar de "Cumbres Borrascosas" de Emily Bronte, por favor no me lastime…- decía susurrando la intimidada bibliotecaria.

\- ¡Miente! ¡Ese libro ha de estar escondido en algún lado! – susurraba Teach desesperado.

\- ¡Por favor, llevamos tres horas en esta biblioteca buscando ese mugroso libro, Teach! ¡Hay que irnos de aquí antes que venga algún almirante por nosotros! -gritó Shiliew desesperado.

\- Shhhh… es una biblioteca. No podemos hacer ruido. – dijo Teach reprimiendo a su nakama.

\- ¡Tampoco podíamos saquear el puerto de esta ciudad! ¡Somos piratas, las reglas no son importantes! – replicó Pizarro furioso.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Tu solo me envidias porque no sabes leer, pedazo de gato inculto! – contestó Teach furioso.

\- ¡Bah! ¡Como si lo que leyeras fuera interesante! – gruñó el peliazul acomodándose los bigotes.

\- ¡Lo es y mucho! ¡Gracias a la lectura he aprendido todos los datos sucios de Gol D Roger, Rocks D Xebec e incluso del país de Wano! ¡Y que decir de las novelas históricas! ¡Una vez que lees una te enganchas y las lees todas! -reclamó Teach.

\- Teach, no se como decirlo, pero ese Emote Brily te engaño, no existe tal libro y solo dijo que era un autor para salvarse de último segundo. Es más, posiblemente ni siquiera se llama Emote Brily, solo alteró el nombre de Emily Bronte para que tu te tragaras su mentira. -dijo Shiliew tratando que Teach entrara en razón.

\- ¡Bah! Bueno, parece que me engañaron otra vez. -gruño Teach en voz baja.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¡Es la quinta vez este mes! – chilló Catarina enfadada.

\- Bien, creo que me retiro, pero primero tomaré prestado el libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas" antes que alguien más se lo apropie. También me llevare algunos libros de historia de la Grand Line, todas las novelas de Poirot y por si las dudas "Caldo de pollo para el alma de los piratas". Gracias por sus servicios señorita, volveré cuando pueda. ¡Zehahahaha! – dijo Teach llevándose consigo el libro.

La bibliotecaria no quiso reclamarle al pirata por haberse llevado un libro que no estaba etiquetado para préstamo pues el miedo a que este y los barbajanes que la acompañara la asesinaran la había paralizado por completo, haciendo que la pobre bibliotecaria se desmayase inmediatamente después de que aquellos malnacidos se habían fugado.

XXXXX

Bien, mi pequeño pastel de cereza para saludar este 2020. ¡Yey! Espero que lo hayan disfrutando. Eso que puse de que Pizarro no sabía leer se basa en que el conquistador español Francisco Pizarro era en efecto analfabeta, así que pensé que tal vez ambos podrían tener esa característica como un tipo de paralelismo/tributo histórico.

Guest: Gracias por preocuparte tanto por tu hermana y darme el nombre de la canción, ahora me pondré a llorar oyendo esa canción y pensando mi propio fanfic (inserte el meme de "Jorge el curioso se lastimó a si mismo").

Rosslie: Espero que mejores de salud, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz que hayas podido disfrutar de este fanfic. Ojalá tu situación mejore pronto.

Monnie´s: La verdad me desconcertó mucho eso de que Teach no durmiera, ese dato nos da un buen de material para teorías, headcannons y fanfics bastante locos (o almenos hasta que Oda nos explique la verdad del asunto). Sobre la autocensura fue más que nada para no violar las reglas de clasificación de fanfiction net. No es que fuera a poner algo vulgar y pornográfico o gore intenso, simplemente quería poner algunos toquecillos picantes a la trama. Quizás ponga la versión sin censura en mi pagina de Deviantart o AO3 uno de estos días (y en caso de que lo hiciera lo mas probable es que también pondría mis demás fanfics allí).

Saludos y gracias por leerme.


	13. M: Misoginia

Misoginia

Catarina Devon odiaba ser considerada la persona más misógina de su tripulación por varias razones. En primer lugar, ella era una mujer. Si ella en verdad fuera misógina también se odiaría a si misma. Pero no se odiaba, todo lo contrario, Catarina se adoraba a si misma y se enorgullecía tremendamente de todos sus logros. ¡Y las demás mujeres de la Isla Hachinosu la adoraban también! Todas las mujeres de su tripulación, así como las habitantes de la isla Hachinosu se derretían por ella, le daban regalos, le gritaban halagos y muchas daban lo que fuera por pasar un rato a solas con aquella mujer titánica, pues pese a su crueldad extrema y su poco agraciado rostro, el aura de Catarina emanaba un carisma inigualable. A Catarina se le inflaba de orgullo el pecho cuando, al anclar en Hachinosu oía cientos de gritos de mujeres elogiándola: "¡Lady Devon! ¡Por ti pierdo la cabeza!" era sin duda su piropo favorito.

Por supuesto, casi todas las víctimas de Catarina Devon eran mujeres y ella prefería por mucho asesinar mujeres en vez de hombres. Sin embargo, eso no tenía nada que ver con el género de sus víctimas. Catarina cazaba exclusivamente mujeres porque ellas eran hermosas y Catarina envidiaba su belleza y adoraba la idea de tener sus cabezas en una colección para verlas todo el tiempo, si ella un día se encontrara con un hombre igual de hermoso que esas mujeres y ella se llegara a sentir envidiosa o con deseos de ver su cabeza todo el tiempo, con gusto Catarina le cortaría el cuello a aquel engendro.

Y claro, Catarina era miembro de una organización delictiva la cual lastimaba a miles de mujeres constantemente, siendo asesinadas o torturadas el los brutales saqueos de aquella banda; sin embargo, también lastimaba hombres y en mayor medida incluso, pues la mayoría de los marines y piratas rivales contra los que combatían eran otros hombres. E incluso aunque la mayoría de las víctimas de los Piratas Barbanegra fueran mujeres, ella no era la única persona en involucrarse en tales saqueos brutales. Junto a ella había diez hombres más dirigiendo aquellas fechorías, así que, si la quisieran acusar de misógina, también tendrían que acusarlos a ellos también. Sin embargo, nadie los acusaba de eso, o al menos nadie importante y conocido. Y eso que ellos eran por mucho peores que Catarina a la hora de tratar con las damas.

Pese a su extensa carrera de piratería, torturas y asesinatos Catarina jamás había cometido un acto tan vil como la violación, ni había salido un cabaret o burdel sin pagarle a las chicas y mucho menos había dejado a alguien embarazada por descuido. No faltaba día que Devon anclara en Hachinosu y se encontrara a alguna de esas pobres mujeres de la noche llorando y rogando a quien fuera el presunto padre de la creatura que le ayudara. En ocaciones aquel hombre se reiría de ella, usualmente la ignoraría e incluso en algunos casos llegaría a golpearla o matarla a sangre fría, como si se tratara de una simple y molesta mosca. En el mejor y más raro de los casos aquel hombre tendría la suficiente dignidad de señalar con el dedo alguna de las clínicas informales de la isla y le sugeriría que se practicara un aborto (el cual el no pagaría, por supuesto), pues tener un hijo en aquella isla de mala muerte era una casi una garantía de perdición y muerte para madre e hijo.

A Devon le parecía sádicamente divertido verlas rogar a hombres que en condiciones normales solo pensaban en robar, matar y alcoholizarse. Le parecía gracioso que aquellas mujeres de verdad hubieran depositado su confianza en aquellos hombres, en especial en cualquier capitán titánico o incluso con su propio almirante. Devon se moría de carcajadas cada vez que la chica favorita de Teach resultaba preñada le rogaba de rodillas y con el maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas que se apiadara de ella y la acogiera y como Teach, a sabiendas de su participación en el acto, simplemente la ignoraba y se mofaba de ella, para después cambiarla por otra chica, más bella y joven, la cual tuviera más a la diosa fortuna de su lado y no resultara con "inconvenientes".

A Devon le parecía divertido ver ese circo, pero en el fondo le daba lástima. Algo en ella le hacía sentir pena ajena cada vez que veía como cualquier capitán titánico maltrataba a aquellas mujeres y como ellas ni siquiera tenían la posibilidad de defenderse, pues el poder de aquellos hombres era monstruoso.

A Catarina le daban lástima esas mujeres porque sabía que su fuerza física y su actitud despiadada era lo único que realmente la protegía de las perversas artimañas de sus nakamas. Catarina recordaba aún como al poco tiempo unirse a Teach lo primero que hicieron sus nakamas fue pedirle cualquier cantidad de favores pervertidos y decirle una cantidad descomunal de comentarios obscenos, los cuales ella se limitó a ignorar, hasta que, en medio de un ataque de ira y harta de aquellas preguntas, tiró de un golpe a Vasco Shot por la borda, dejándolo casi morir ahogado. A partir de ese evento la tripulación entera prometió dejarla en paz, sin embargo, Catarina estaba segura que cada vez que ella se encontraba ausente ellos continuaban haciendo comentarios obscenos de su cuerpo. Catarina recordaba también como Shilliew ocasionalmente usaría su fruta del diablo para espiarla a ella y a sus favoritas en el baño o en momentos íntimos. Incluso había veces en las que el usaba su fruta del diablo para hacer que se "esfumara" su ropa y dejarla en ridículo. Aquellos chistes le habían salido caros a Shiliew, pues súbitamente, el había amanecido con noticias escandalosas publicadas en los periódicos más renombrados del Nuevo Mundo, que afirmaban que el había decidido hacer un acto de nudismo y proponerle matrimonio al rey de Ballywood en medio de un saqueo y varios repartidores de pizza afirmando que el había pedido 20 ordenes de pizza para gigantes y que debía pagarles en efectivo. Tras esos eventos Shiliew se vio en la penosa necesidad de reducir sus sesiones de espionaje y bromas contra Catarina, sin embargo, eso no fue así para el resto de las mujeres asociadas a Barbanegra, mucho menos a las mujeres que eran víctimas de sus brutales saqueos.

Devon recordaba como, mientras apilaba las cabezas de su colección, se acercó a ella Teach y la mostró la portada del Diario de Economía Mundial, en el cual resplandecía una foto de Devon sonriendo con malicia mientras sostenía la cabeza de una hermosa mujer, quien en algún momento tuvo un prometedor futuro en la Marine. "La persona más misógina comandada por Barbanegra: Catarina Devon" rezaba en letras enormes el encabezado. Catarina suspiró al ver el encabezado, toda la carnicería y todos los barcos hundidos por ella de había quedado opacados por la cabeza de esa zorra, al igual que el hecho de que Teach y sus nakamas habían horrores contra aquella mujer momentos antes de su muerte, y que encima de eso habían masacrado horriblemente a cientos de hombres y mujeres inocentes cuyo único crimen fue toparse con ellos en un momento inapropiado. La maldad de sus nakamas nadie comentaba y del el sadismo de sus nakamas nadie se horrorizaba, pues al ser hombres aquella crueldad era de lo más esperada.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡En verdad odias a las mujeres bonitas! ¿No es así Devon? – dijo Teach señalando el periódico con su gordo dedo índice.

Devon solo le sonrió amargamente.

\- Por supuesto que sí, todos odiamos a las mujeres después de todo. – concluyó cínicamente la pirata.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Y aquí un análisis semi psicológico y sociológico del personaje de Catarina Devon y las posibles relaciones que ella tiene con su tripulación de cretinos.

Tenía rato planeando este capítulo desde febrero, pero me tarde un montón. Disculpen si esta algo depresivo y toca temas violentos, pero han sido días duros para mi. Hace una semana perdí a mi mamá debido a una dolorosa enfermedad con la que lidió por meses. Ella es la persona a la que más amo y pese a que el fanfiction nunca fue algo que le gustara, ella a veces me ayudaba e incluso dejaba que le contara un poco de la trama de mis fanfics y siempre me consintió mis demás gustos frikis (incluso vimos One Piece Gold juntas). Estoy triste de que ella no halla podido conocerme escribiendo textos originales en alguna revista o editorial buena, pero al menos me consuela que donde ella está no hay dolor y que ella se fue rodeada de amor y seres queridos.

Aclaro que no dedico este fanfic para nada a ella, porque se que no le gustaba esta clase de historias ni personajes, pero plasmo aquí parte de el dolor que siento ahorita mismo por mi situación.

Monnie´s: No creo que me perdone la vida tan fácilmente, después de todo ya lo maté como 3 veces en mis fanfics (y posiblemente lo mate otras veces más nomás por gusto, muahahaha).

Rosslie: Recuerdo que en un SBS Oda dijo que a Teach le encantaba investigar de historia y casi por ley si te gusta la historia te gusta leer (peor aún si eres historiador profesional, allí si acabas como auténtico ratón de biblioteca). Y pues como Teach es el anti-Luffy y Luffy no lee ni las instrucciones del Shampoo, pues es lógico que su contraparte malvada sea un nerd. ¡Zehahaha!

Mil gracias a Rosslie y a Monnie´s por leerme, realmente sus comentarios y fanfics me han hecho mucho más pasajera la enfermedad con la que lidió mi madre y el dolor que me causó a mi.


	14. N: Noche

Noche

Después de media noche los ruidos cesaban casi por completo en el Moby Dick. Ningún tripulante era capaz de hilar una oración en voz alta, ni siquiera quienes hacían guardia en la cubierta del barco eran capaces de emitir sonido alguno que perturbara la calma nocturna o el sueño de su capitán Edward Newgate. Nadie hacía ruido alguno, a excepción Hiyori, el miembro más pequeño de la familia Kozuki, quien lloraba desesperada y hambrienta mientras su padre la cargaba y caminaba a la cocina. Al parecer a Hiyori le había dado un ataque de hambre nocturno y Oden, preocupado por que su esposa pudiese dormir a gusto, decidió sacrificarse e ir a alimentarla con fórmula para bebés en la cocina del barco. Oden se sentía demasiado cansado, jamás pensó que tener hijos pudiera ser tan desgastante y ahora entendía porque todas sus amantes en el pasado habían tenido tanto cuidado en prevenir embarazarse. Sin embargo, el no podía negar que amaba a su familia y que daría lo que fuera por Toki, Momosuke y Hiyori, aunque eso significara ensuciarse cambiando pañales, renunciar a su tiempo libre o desvelarse preparando leche en polvo en la cocina del barco.

Al llegar a la oscura cocina del Moby Dick Oden buscó el interruptor para encender las luces, esperando que un poco de luz artificial le hiciera despabilarse un poco y ver con suficiente claridad los ingredientes almacenados en la alacena. No imaginaba encontrar nada fuera de lo normal a esas horas, por lo que al ver oprimir el botón que encendía la luz Kozuki Oden se llevó el susto de su vida.

\- ¡Ahhh, por el amor de Oda, Teach! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – gritó Oden bastante desconcertado.

Frente a Oden y su hija se encontraba un muchacho rollizo de piel morena y cabello rizado quien se encontraba engullendo un enorme pastel de cereza sentado en el suelo sin despegar sus ojos de el platillo que se comía. El joven agarró una botella rellena de refresco que se encontraba al lado suyo y bebió un poco, pasándose de esa manera el enorme pedazo de pastel que había consumido y eructando sonoramente.

\- Como pastel de cereza. – contestó secamente.

\- Claro que estas comiendo. – contestó Oden señalando la obviedad de la respuesta de Teach- Pero creo que es muy tarde para comer. Deberías dormirte ahora, porque sino duermes…- Oden quiso concluir la oración pero fue cortado en seco por los cada vez más fuertes llantos de Hiyori, por lo que traro de irse rápido a la alacena donde estaba la leche en polvo, mientras trataba de mecer a la pequeña en sus enormes y masculinos brazos.

\- ¿Quieres que la cargue? – preguntó Teach a Oden.

\- No, no te preocupes por Hiyori. Tu no necesitas ayudarme en nada, trata de dormir un rato, recuerda que mañana tendrás mucho trabajo. – dijo Oden tratando de sonar amigable.

\- No necesito dormir.

\- Claro que necesitas dormir. Si no duermes se te freirá el cerebro como si fuera un pedazo de ganmodoki*. – dijo Oden mientras trataba de buscar la leche en polvo en los estantes de arriba de la alacena.

\- No se que es un ganmodoki.

Oden hizo una clara mueca de sorpresa, no podía creer que la gente fuera de Wano no supiera que era el ganmodoki y que ninguno de los restaurantes de oden a los que había ido en sus estancias en los puertos fuera de su país natal incluyeran ese platillo. Pero pronto guardó la compostura y siguió su discurso.

\- Eh, bueno. El punto es que necesitas descansar para pensar claro. ¿Acaso nunca te has tomado una siesta y despertado sintiéndote como nuevo? – dijo Oden tratando de sonar alegre y no prestar atención al llanto de Hiyori.

\- Jamás he dormido una siesta.

Oden se quedó en silencio. Algo en el tono de voz en aquel chico parecía decirle que no se trataba de una inocente broma o una mentira.

\- Ya veo. – contestó Oden, sin dejar de mecer a Hiyori en sus brazos.

Oden no había encontrado la leche en la parte de arriba de la alacena y no le entretenía mucho la idea de que la leche en polvo se hubiera agotado y que tuviera que ir al almacén del barco por otro paquete. O peor aún, que esta estuviera ya agotada y que tuviera que despertar también a Toki para que se encargara de ella. Frunció en seño viendo la alacena sin rastro alguno de la dichosa leche en polvo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, Teach le sostuvo de la ropa y señaló uno de los cajones cercanos a la estufa.

\- Comandante Oden, la leche en polvo se encuentra en ese cajón. No tiene que ir al almacén, si quiere yo puedo ayudar a prepararla. – dijo Teach, agarrando el biberón de la alacena.

\- Oh, bueno. Gracias, gordito. No necesito tu ayuda, pero si no tienes nada mejor que hacer por mi no hay problema. – contestó Oden genuinamente agradecido con el joven Teach.

Teach preparó la formula para bebé de forma casi instantánea, como si fuera algo que ya hubiera hecho varias veces antes, tras lo cual el procedió a cargar a Hiyori en sus brazos y darle de comer. Tras terminarse su leche y eructar la pequeña se quedó completamente dormida en los brazos de aquel joven moreno, quien la mecía suavemente. Oden observaba a Teach genuinamente sorprendido. De no ser por la edad y el poco parecido físico parecería que Teach era el padre de Hiyori en vez de Oden.

\- Para ser un hombre eres bastante bueno cuidando bebés chiquitos. – dijo Oden algo sorprendido.

En Wano era inaudito que un hombre cuidara a sus hijos, o al menos de esa manera tan sensible, pues se creía que eso era una tarea exclusiva de las damas, y que un hombre lo hiciera era un signo de debilidad y afeminamiento. Por supuesto que Oden, tras haber viajado y conocido otros lugares del mundo, consideraba esa costumbre un poco absurda y cuando tenía tiempo libre trataba de cuidar junto a Toki de sus hijos, sin embargo, en el fondo le seguía pareciendo algo curioso ver a un hombre ser así de gentil con un bebé.

\- Antes yo tenía que cuidar mis hermanas menores cuando mamá viajaba fuera de casa. – contestó Teach seriamente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¿Y dime, cómo están ellas? – interrogó Oden, mordiéndose la lengua casi al instante, pues se dio cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho. ¡Teach era huérfano! ¡Obviamente sus hermanas ya no estaban con el!

\- No quiero hablar de eso. – contestó el adolescente fríamente.

\- Ya veo. Ha de ser difícil vivir sin ellas. – contestó Oden, quitándole a Hiyori de los brazos para cargarla el mismo.

\- También era difícil vivir con ellas. Mi mamá casi nunca estaba con nosotros. Nunca había comida suficiente ni dinero. Yo tenía que hacerlo todo solo. – dijo Teach con una mirada melancólica.

Teach se acercó de nuevo al refrigerador y sacó una brocheta de kebab enorme la cual comenzó a comer sin calentar, dando pequeños sorbos a su refresco y mordidas a su pastel al mismo tiempo que masticaba la carne de cordero, sin importar la extraña combinación de sabores que estaba creando en su boca. Oden veía sorprendido como, pese a tener un claro problema de sobrepeso, Teach seguía atragantándose sin mesura, una parte de el sentía ganas de arrancarle aquella brocheta de carne de sus manos y tirar el pastel y el refresco por la borda, pero otra parte de el sentía demasiada lastima de aquel muchacho como para atreverse a hacer eso. Quizá cuando estuviera a solas con el capitán Blanquito el le podría sugerir que obligara a Teach a hacer dieta por un rato.

\- A veces como mucho, porque me da miedo que un día me abandone Barbablanca y vuelva a tener hambre y comer basura. Jamás había tenido tanta comida en mi vida y no quiero que se acabe. - dijo Teach con la boca llena. Oden se sintió aún más preocupado por el estado mental de Teach al ver como de sus ojos comenzaban a asomar lágrimas.

\- Hey, tranquilo. Blanquito chan es tu nuevo padre y mientras estés en esta tripulación siempre tendrás el estomago lleno y familia feliz. - contestó Oden tratando de ser compasivo.

\- Algún día esta tripulación se desbandará. Y yo volveré a estar solo en las tinieblas. – murmuró Teach.

\- No tiene porque ser así. E incluso si nos desbandararamos en un futuro lejano, estoy seguro que tu encontrarías a una tripulación igual de asombrosa que esta al instante. No tienes porqué estar preocupado Gordito. Ya sabes, siempre puedes contar conmigo, tus hermanos y por supuesto con Blanquito. – dijo Oden tratando de animar a Teach.

El joven solo se quedó en silencio comiendo hasta que se terminó por completo los platillos que se había servido, tras lo cual el y Oden salieron de la cocina dirigiéndose a cubierta del Moby Dick. Ambos observaron el cielo estrellado, deleitándose por completo con firmamento de la noche. A Oden le maravillaba ver las estrellas tan claramente, para el lo único más majestuoso que su propia mujer y su espada eran las estrellas. Incluso había noches en las que se preguntaba si sería posible inventar una maquina voladora que le permitiera subir hasta el cielo y tocarlas todas con sus propias manos. Nadie sabía mucho de las estrellas, había toda clase de rumores raros respecto a ellas, habiendo desde gente que afirmaba que las estrellas eran almas de los héroes difuntos pegadas en el cielo, hasta algunos tipos excéntricos que proponían que estas eran bolas de gas y fuego brillando a billones de kilómetros de distancia.

\- Leí en un libro hace mucho tiempo que cuando las estrellas más grandes explotan crean un hueco enorme en el espacio que absorbe todo, soles, lunas, planetas, incluso a la luz misma. ¿Te imaginas lo impresionante que ha de ser pelear directamente contra un agujero negro? No ha de existir ningún hombre capaz de vencer a uno de esos agujeros. – dijo Teach sin quitar sus ojos del firmamento.

Oden hizo una rara mueca de disgusto ante el aterrador disparate que Teach le estaba diciendo. Estaba claro que para Oden la idea de que las estrellas pudiesen explotar como globos y traer cosas tan horrorosas como las que Teach había mencionado no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- ¡Pamplinas! Esas cosas no son más que cuentos del Gobierno Mundial para asustar a la gente. Si de verdad existiera esos agujeros negros te aseguro que yo acabaría con ellos con mis propias manos. – exclamó Oden, tras lo cual sonrió con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Cualquier persona hubiese sonreído junto a Oden por su soberbia afirmación y le hubiera seguido la corriente, completamente confiado de que aquel poderosísimo hombre era capaz de vencerlo todo. Sin embargo, Teach no reacciono al comentario de Oden en absoluto. Simplemente siguió mirando al cielo nocturno, como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria a los dioses. Oden no hizo más que seguir meciendo a Hiyori en completo silencio y tras un rato, regresó a sus aposentos a dormir junto a Momo y Toki. Tras acostar a Hiyori en su cuna Oden se tumbó al lado de Toki, sintiendose vencido por el sueño, pero aún pensando en el extraño encuentro que había tenido hacía hace algunos momentos.

" ¿En verdad Teach era capaz de vivir sin sueño? " pensó Oden algo perturbado por aquella idea. Definitivamente había algo macabro escondido en ese muchacho.

XXXXXXX

Estos últimos días la cuarentena me ha dado tiempo de sobra para escribir y dedicarme a mis pasatiempos. Quizá no este del mejor humor pero estoy tratando de llenarme de actividades útiles o divertidas para alejarme de malos pensamientos.

Llevaba rato queriendo escribir de Kozuki Oden, pues creo que es un personaje interesante y casi no he visto fanfics de el su familia o los vainas rojas. Además, creo que el flashback dio pie a muy buenas teorías e ideas sobre Teach durante su estancia como miembro de los piratas de Barbablanca (hay algunas muy buenas en Tumblr y Redditt que vale la pena ver), sin contar que hace algún tiempo la revista oficial de One Piece subió un dibujo del arte conceptual de unas supuestas hermanas de Teach, así como su madre y aunque no se aclaro si eran canon o no la idea de verlas más adelante en el manga me parece genial.

Agradezco a Monnie´s y a Rosslie por sus condolencias y todo el apoyo, casi se me salen las lagrimas al leer los comentarios, en verdad, sus palabras significan mucho para mi, en especial porque mi madre sabía que ustedes eran mis fans y a veces le mostraba algunos comentarios suyos cuando estuvo enferma. Y no se preocupen si no llegaron de inmediato, a veces este sitio se glichea y nimodo, se tardan en aparecer un rato, jaja.

Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre y agradezco de corazón sus visitas y lecturas.

*El ganmodoki es un platillo japonés frito hecho de tofu y verduras, muy usado en el oden.


	15. Ñ: Ñoño

Ñoño

Últimamente Marshall D Ace estaba deseoso por volverse un arqueólogo, sin embargo, para lograr aquello debía instruirse bien respecto a la disciplina de la historia para no cometer errores. Y ganar dinero para poder explorar el mundo libremente y vivir bien. Quizá podría comenzar a vender algunas antigüedades que encontrara a museos, aunque tenía miedo de que esas acciones lo tacharan de saqueador y le trajera problemas con la ley, sin embargo, aquellos problemas con la ley aparecerían independientemente del rumbo de su vida. Era hijo adoptivo del Rey de los Piratas e hijo biológico de Barbanegra, definitivamente al gobierno no le emocionaría tener a un chico como el rondando libremente. El crimen corría por sus venas a tal grado que cada vez que pasaba por un puesto de libros el esperaba a que los encargados del local se distrajeran para apropiarse de los libros que el quería y huir de la escena del crimen antes de que sospecharan. Su habito de robar libros le había sido tan fructífero que ahora, dentro de su modesto barco Little Devil los libros ocupaban más espacio que los suministros de comida o cualquier otra necesidad de sus tripulantes.

\- Eres igual a tu padre. – dijo Shilliew mientras Marshall D. Ace pasaba sus ojos color obsidiana a la siguiente página del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Hace un par de meses me reclamabas por no seguir sus pasos, deberías decidirte viejo apestoso. – contestó Ace de mala gana.

Ace había decidido llevar a Shiliew consigo en sus viajes, pues lo consideraba útil para navegar por la Grand Line y sabía que si las cosas se ponían complicadas en términos económicos siempre podía recurrir a entregarlo a la Marine y cobrar su recompensa. En general no le caía bien ese hombre, pero prefería estar en su mala compañía que navegar solo.

\- Decía que deberías de conseguir más dinero, robar una nave decente y una encontrar una tripulación fuerte. Pero eso no quita que te parezcas a el. – contestó Shiliew.

\- ¿Es por las argollas? – dijo Ace jalándose un poco la gruesa argolla de oro que recién había conseguido hacia hace poco. Si había algo que se destacaba de Barbanegra era su extravagante joyería y ropa, la cual relucía en sus carteles de recompensa.

\- No, no tiene que ver con su joyería, simplemente tienes el mismo carácter que el.– contestó Shiliew.

\- ¿Y qué clase de carácter es ese? – preguntó Ace.

\- El de un ñoño.

Ace no tardó en sentirse ofendido y agarrar a aquel hombre del cuello de su camiseta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Yo no soy ningún ñoño! ¡Y estoy seguro que mi padre tampoco lo era! – reclamó Ace.

\- Tu padre tenía una adicción a leer libros llenos de datos aburridos y cosas viejas. Le interesaba conocer cosas que a nadie le interesaban del pasado e incluso llegó a pensar en secuestrar a Nico Robin con fines arqueológicos o algo así.

\- ¿Secuestró a la tía Robin? – exclamó Ace soltando a Shiliew sorprendido.

\- Fue algo complicado, realmente es difícil de explicar que pasó hace tantos años. -dijo Shiliew.

\- Entonces a mi padre también le gustaban los libros…- murmuró Ace.

\- Más que las mujeres y el licor lo cual a como era es mucho. Incluso quería heredarte sus libros, pero quien sabe que pasó con ellos en Hachinosu. Si Pizarro no pudo salvar a todos sus gatos de aquel desastre dudo que los libros de tu padre hayan sobrevivido. –concluyó Shiliew.

Ace volvió a concentrar su atención en el libro, pensando por un momento en lo raro que era el hecho de que un hombre como su padre y el tuvieran aficiones tan similares. Pensó también por un instante que sería interesante que hubiera sobrevivido los libros de su padre en Hachinosu y que quizá esos libros tenrían información invaluable. Tal vez no sería mala idea encaminarse hacia allá a explorar los libros de su padre. O quizá sería mejor continuar su travesía y dirigirse a explorar algunas islas de los Blues. De igual forma eso no cambiaría lo que su padre había sido y lo que el era: unos ñoños y vaya que unos ñoños temibles.

XXXXXXXX

Bien, aquí el siguiente pastel de cereza de esta serie. La verdad batalle mucho para pensar en una palabra con "ñ" pero al final quedó justo como quería. Además, quise usar a mi OC otra vez y seguiré escribiendo de el en el futuro a ver que pasa con su vida.

Rosslie: La verdad no me puedo imaginar que reacción tendría Oden de enterarse que el inocente gordito huerfanito que recogieron de un puerto acabó traicionando y asesinando a Barbablanca de forma tan ruin y rastrera. Ya me imagino su cara de disgusto y la sed de venganza que le atacaría tras eso, jejeje. Espero volver a escribir de Oden pronto.

Y como siempre, les agradezco un montón las visitas y comentarios, ustedes son geniales.


	16. O: Oscuridad

Oscuridad

La oscuridad es indiscutiblemente uno de los miedos más comunes del ser humano. La mayoría de las personas le temen a la oscuridad, no por la ausencia de luz en si misma, sino por la incertidumbre. A nadie le molesta apagar las luces antes de dormir, pues sabemos que al día siguiente saldrá el sol y nosotros seguiremos nuestras existencias monótonas, nuestros problemas cotidianos, así como la dicha y el dolor que acompaña a estas emociones. Sin embargo, cuando la oscuridad ocurre en un momento inoportuno o al llegar a un lugar nuevo las cosas se complican. Hay miedo, hay incertidumbre, hay dolor. Porque no sabemos que nos espera dentro de la oscuridad. Y el ser humano teme a lo que desconoce.

Marshall D Teach conocía perfectamente a la oscuridad, por eso el no le tenía miedo. Fue en donde el nació, fue en donde el creció y fue donde el se pocisionó como rey. El sabía todo de la oscuridad, la oscuridad sabían todo de el y Teach podía usar eso a su ventaja. La tripulación de Teach basaba todas sus estrategias en dos factores: brutalidad y sorpresa. Las armas de Shilliew, Auger o Devon, así como los puños de Burgess o Wolf eran parte del elemento de brutalidad, mientras que el súbito aujero negro de Barbanegra y la oscuridad que generaba era el elemento de sorpresa. Aunque en el fondo esta sorpresa podía ser bastante brutal. Nada ni nadie del universo podía huir de la oscruidad, por eso su fruta era la más rara y poderosa de todas. La oscuridad podía recibir ataques de todos, pero también podía atacar lo que fuera.

Cualquier barco o puerto que se viera desprovisto de luz de forma súbita entraba en pánico: algunos sabían que venían los Piratas de Barbanegra, mientras que otros, simplemente se aterraban por la falta de luz y lo que se ocultaba la oscruidad.

Había veces que esa oscuridad ocultaba muerte y destrucción, otras que ocultaba locura y excesos y no pocas veces ocultaba pastel de cereza casero. Sin embargo, detrás de esa oscuridad siempre había un sueño. Y Teach no daría ni un paso atrás en la oscuridad sin antes ver realizado ese sueño.

XXXX

Otro pastelito de cereza chiquito para comenzar agosto. Quizá no he estado tan activa como antes, pues me he llenado de proyectos personales. Sin embargo, sigo viva. ¡Muahahaha!

Rosslie: La verdad espero poder escribir algunos One Shots de Ace D Teach en el futuro, he incluso le hice un fanart en mi cuenta de DA y Tumblr.


End file.
